Into the Fading Light
by Oldwickedsongs
Summary: *Completed* The Dark Prince, feared and respected by all, has returned. He is planning an attack against the heart of the Magic world itself and once it begins: there is no stopping him.
1. Slaying of the Unicorn

Disclaimer: Characters and concept belong to Rowlings and whoever else gets money from the books and merchandising. Story arch and Dark Prince persona are mine, as are Gideon, Chandra and anyone else not featured in the books.

Author's Notes: I want to thank my House Elf Babbitt for her inspiration and help on this story and for getting me hooked on Harry Potter. I also want to thank everyone, especially Coesius, who reviewed my other stories, thank you so much for your kind words. P. S I'm in need of a beta reader so if anyone's interested, please say so.

P. S. S This story is designed to kind of different at the end because I want you guys to make Snape's decision. You'll understand what I mean when the entire story's posted. *wink*

"This is the worst wickedness,

that we refuse the passionate evil that is in us.

This makes us secret and rotten."

– D. H Lawrence

****

The Prince Returns

A sequel to "When the Past Comes Back."

By: Lady Erised

****

It was one of those nights Muggles write stories about. It was a hot, summer night with flies buzzing around and the moon shining down on the sweaty, boisterous people in the terrace. It reminded Snape of his school days in America. He had trained as an Auror there and on the weekends, he and his schoolmates would travel to Baton Rouge, Austin, Savannah or New Orléans. In America, Southern nights were more alive then the days and he had loved it. Back then he had been young and carefree. Back then he had been one of the good guys.

Severus Snape leaned back in his chair and swallowed down another gulp of his rancid beer. Silently he scanned the room, studying the layout and the people. During the Dark Times, this tavern had been a major haunt of Death Eaters and he had often visited this place after a job for Voldemort to recover, tend to minor wounds and enjoy a drink with fellow comrades. Now that Voldemort had return, the tavern was once again alive with Death Eaters in all their drunken glory.

He watched the room, picking out faces he knew both young and old. Rumors of Voldemort's return to power had sprung a new generation of Death Eaters to fill the ranks of those killed or still imprisoned in Azkban. Most of the novices were second generation and old money although he could pick out some old students.

Jacqueline Eames brushed his shoulder and smiled at him as she passed. He looked at her and nodded, sipping on his drink. Jacqueline was still a name to be feared. She had been Voldemort's top assassin, recruiter and was once posed to be his heir apparent. Then she had made the mistake of convincing Snape to join. He had surpassed her and won the coveted place at Voldemort's right hand. He had become the heir. The Dark Prince they had called him and he earned his title well. During that time Jacqueline was by his side, loyal and true to the end. He wasn't sure if she loved him or just the cruelty he could meet out. He had earned a bloody reputation for a reason and so had she. She was called playfully Jack the Ripper.

Snape shuttered as he watched her go. To him, Jacqueline represented everything he fought everyday to suppress in himself. Snape feared her because he was so attracted to her. They were too violent together. Had he remained loyal to Voldemort, he was certain they would have eventually overthrown Voldemort and bathed England in blood. After all, that had been her dream.

The doors opened and admitted four people that seemed out of place. Snape took one look at their navy colored robes and cursed. Aurors. He stared at their ruddy faces and wary looks and knew the situation was worst. They were rookies too. Gingerly he took in the scene. A room full of wand happy Death Eaters and four wand happy Aurors.

"Dumbledore is going to kill me." He thought to himself.

"Professor Snape?"

He was suddenly aware of every eye in the room on him. He lifted his chin and met the eyes of the main Auror. He recognized the face. He sneered, of course it had to be.

"Gryffindor." He murmured in his softest voice. "Tommy Tercel, I believe."

"Oh yes Professor, you remember me!" Tommy said, looking relieved to see a familiar face, even if it was Snape.

Snape motioned to an empty seat. "Please, sit. Your friends as well." He threw a look to Jacqueline. She nodded and motioned to the rest. They eased. "Jackie, please something for them to drink. Nettle wine."

Jacqueline disappeared into the back room. The people around them were tense and Snape could see a few fingering their wands. He was acutely aware that their respect for him was the only thing keeping this from being a blood bath. He was also acutely aware that respect couldn't last long in a room full of drunks.

"So what brings you here, Tommy?" Snape asked in his coolest voice. Tommy's friends, he noticed, had their eyes focused on the left arms of many patrons. Snape tugged at his left sleeve a little.

"Patrolling. The Ministry has us making sure they aren't any factions of You-Know-Who's supporters meeting."

The silence was broken by a few stifled laughs. "You surely don't believe anyone here..." Snape began.

"Of course not, Professor." Tommy said quickly, hoping not to offend. "I merely meant that well we can't be too careful." He leaned forward. "Why just earlier this evening we had to turn over Goody Sullivan to the Dementors. She tried to attack us after we told her Matthew Sullivan was a Death Eater."

"Damn." Snape hissed.

It happened too fast for his mind to register the shit hitting the fan. Matthew was a Death Eater, alright, but not really important. He was just a clean up man. Goody Sullivan was his mother, the kind of old woman that complains you're too thin and serves you a plate when you come for a visit. She was well loved among the Death Eaters because she was also willing to give you a place to stay, no questions asked. She probably never knew what her son was up too. She was one of those casual victims of war but the Death Eaters would be damned if they didn't make the Aurors pay.

The first curse thrown at Tommy was from Leah Crystal. Tommy, who appeared to have better reflexes then he appeared, jumped forward, tackling Snape to the floor. "Professor, get down!"

He landed awkwardly. Snape's left elbow impacted the wood floor sending jolts up his arm. He looked at Tommy who was staring wide-eyed at his arm. Snape glanced at it. His Dark Mark was showing.

"Damn." He said again. "Always a fucking blood bath." He pulled his wand and swung up. "Stupefy!" He yelled, aiming at the closest Auror.

The man cleverly ducked and countered sending Leah into a table and shattering it. The Auror then charged at Snape, prepared for hand to hand combat.

"You have got to be kidding." Snape muttered. He called on his own Auror training and aimed a well place kick to the man's middle. Aurors were taught to be reactive and think on their feet. But their strength lied in wand work, not physical combat. Snape would enjoy teaching him a lesson. "Okay, boy. If you insist."

The Auror swung again, this time more out of anger then plan. Snape grabbed the arm and twisted it behind the man's back. "What's your name boy?" He asked.

"Sean." The Auror moaned.

"Well, Sean. First lesson: head up" Snape brought a well placed knee to his back. Sean's head jolted up. "And think, now lets see if I was in a room full of people I suspected to be Death Eaters I would not mention taking one down."

Sean pulled free and planted an elbow into Snape's stomach. He doubled over but recovered just in time to stop a kick and send Sean hurling down to the floor. "Lesson two: I would pray that in this room where I'm out numbered, I had at least one friend."

Sean looked up at him curiously.

Snape nodded, positioning his hands around the man neck. "Do pretend to be dead." He asked. He pushed down.

Sean's bone popped and made a sickening sound. Sean went limp and still. Snape could see him slowing his breath. "Good boy." He whispered. "You'll go far."

When he looked up, Tommy's back was against a wall. He had his wand out but he was cornered. Jacqueline was stalking over towards Tommy, she had a blood lust in her eyes. He pulled his wand close to his body, searching for a spell to help.

Tommy saw him grip his wand and aimed his at Snape. Tommy struggled to find a voice but when he did, the spell sent Snape flying. "Expelliarmus!"

Snape felt something stop his spiral back. He struggled to gain his bearings but the room seemed suddenly very blurry. He was conscience of Jacqueline screaming. He heard Tommy cry out in pain. A blinding sensation began to cloud his mind. Fear began to crept into the back of his mind and then he looked down.

"Oh hell. Nothing's ever bloody easy." He muttered, staring at the piece of wood peering out of his stomach. He had been run through. His head lolled back. He felt suddenly out of air. And annoyed, he felt completely and utterly annoyed. "Damn, blasted rookies!"

"Severus!" It was Jacqueline's voice, scared and panicked but Jackie's voice nonetheless. He was surprised how much that voice comforted him.

She eased him off the pike and lowered him to the floor. He looked up at her and forced a smile. "Why Jackie...you look scared."

"Don't die on me, Severus." Jackie pleaded. "You can't! You're not allowed to."

He chuckled. "Listen Jackie, you can't keep ordering me around. I can die if I want too..." He suddenly began to cough up blood. His lung had been hit. He felt something salty touch his lip. A tear, Jacqueline was crying. He reached up and brushed her cheek. "Don't cry..."

"What can I do...tell me Severus!"

He smiled a little, amused. Jack the Ripper, who felt nothing was afraid. Something stirred in him, a love he had felt for her once along time ago. As he watched her study him, he fell in love with her all over again. "Take me home." He said seriously. "I don't want to die here." It was becoming real to him. He was going to die like this. How ironic. He closed his eyes, refusing to think about it. He was too sleepy.


	2. Selling Your Soul

"Master!"

Jacqueline pushed open the doors of Snape's mansion, Akel Dama. His house elf, a wiry petite thing called Babbitt was staring wide-eyed and terrified. Snape was struggling to remain awake. He was leaning heavily on Jackie, his arm thrown over her shoulders. His head kept bobbing up and down as he tried to take in where he was. Babbitt was pounding her fists on Snape's thigh having thrown her whole body on him.

"Listen to me, you little cockroach, stop crying!" Jackie shouted.

"Master Snape is dying! Oh no, Master Severus, no dying!" Babbitt moaned. "He's bleedin, all over me waxed floors! Master Severus is dying!"

"Babbitt," Snape forced out. "Why aren't these floors clean, there's blood everywhere."

"Cuz you dying! Oh no, Master!"

The house elf went into another chorus of weeping. Jacqueline finally had to peel her off before carrying Snape to a bedroom. She sat him down and began to undress him. His black robes were moist with blood and they stained her hands. She ordered Babbitt to bring hot water and fresh towels, to which the elf sprinted off. Jacqueline helped Snape to the bed, where he collapsed.

Without his billowing robes, Snape looked human. His black hair was matted with blood and strewn over the pillow. His shirt was off revealing fine lines from perfect muscles, all terribly defined by thin streams of blood that flowed from a hole in his stomach. Jacqueline tried desperately not to show her terror as she keep wiping away the blood, all the while keeping him talking.

"Tell me about your daughter again, Severus!" She demanded. "Or tell me about how we were."

"We? We were grand together Jackie. Don't you remember? We destroyed entire villages, communities, lives...we made Voldemort's reputation by bathing our own in death. We were young, and foolish." He rambled on, incoherently, "You took a Auror, the son of Aurors and killed him. You made him into your own image." He smiled. "You made him a Prince." He looked at her with a warm gaze, one she had longed to see. "And he never thanked you." His head rolled to a side again. "Or told he cared for you..."

"Severus." She pleaded, leaning down. "Don't die, please."

He looked into her eyes. "If I hadn't met Melanie again, if we hadn't had Alchemy...we could have been grand, Jackie. I should have never betrayed Voldemort. I should have never agreed to betray him."

"Don't talk like that. You never betrayed him."

"Yes, Jacqueline, I did. I betrayed him because of Melanie and Alchemy. Because I thought I was doing..." His body tensed and he cried out in pain. He had to complete his thoughts. "Oh please forgive me for betraying..."

"Shhh. It never happened, Severus." She soothed. "You're going to survive this and whatever you did, that will be what dies tonight. After tonight, you'll be the Prince again..."

Babbitt had entered with a healing broth but knew it was too little to help.

"Come on roach!" Jackie shouted. "He's a bloody Potions Master...there is nothing he has that can help?!?"

"If only Master would let Babbitt bring him the Stone!"

Jacqueline's eyes narrowed. "What stone?"

"The Sorcerer's Stone"

"Idiot roach, that was destroyed!" 

"Not this one! This is more powerful, Master said, he kept it from You-Know-Who. Only him and Master Lupin knows about it!"

Jacqueline's mind wasn't understanding what the rave elf was muttering, but her heart understood. The roach had something that could save the man she loved. "Bring it to me!"

"Oh no, ma'am. He said no one is to see it."

Jacqueline pulled the elf up to the bed. Babbitt howled at the sight of her Master's motionless body. "Do you see that? That is your Master bleeding out! He will not die because some pathetic little rat of a species refuses me. Bring me what you're talking about!"

Babbitt shivered and looked to her Master. Slowly, she nodded and jumped down and disappeared. She reappeared moments later with a rosewood box. She handed it to Jacqueline who promptly blasted off the lock with her wand and peered inside. She pulled out a Death Eater's mask and then a small sapphire that fit into the palm of her hand.

Jackie's breath caught. She was holding the Unicorn's Tear. Rumors of the Tear's power had once made Voldemort send out his best followers to search for it. Severus, as the Dark Prince, had been the leader. He had said it didn't exist. According to legend, the Unicorn's Tear had been made by a powerful Wizard using the cruelest of the Dark Arts. It had gotten it's name from the key ingredient- Unicorn's blood. But because unicorn's blood had been used to fashion the stone, the Elixir of Life it produced was tainted. The potion was said to cause madness, turning innocents evil and giving those already loyal to the Dark Arts increased power at a price. The potion was addictive. She looked at Severus.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked him. She looked back to Babbitt. "Bring me a glass."

Severus opened his eyes at Jackie's urging. He smiled at her playfully. "Can't a man die in peace?" He asked.

"Drink this..."

He eyed it curiously. "What is it?"

"A second chance." She said carefully.

He stared at her and back to the drink which was thick and red with streaks of what appeared to be molten silver. He leaned forward and fell back. He was too weak, "I can't."

"Listen to me, you arrogant bastard! Don't you dare seek a martyr's death. You have to drink this, it's the only way you'll live."

Snape lolled his head to his side. He was too weak.

"Think of your daughter!" She screamed at him, her voice panicked. "Or all those others who died for you!"

His eyes opened. Pulling from every once of strength his beaten body could muster, he obeyed when Jacqueline placed the glass to his lips. Slowly, he drank.

A scream pierced the silent night. It echoed through the old house. It was a scream of a wounded animal, inhuman and horrifying. It seemed to last forever, bathing the house in a mood of tense fear. Severus Snape screamed at the top of lungs like a man insane. His insides were on fire, he felt like he was drowning and burning up at the same time. His back arched as he clung to the edge of his bed for some tangible object of reality. He was certain he was in hell. His body contorted again, more painfully then before and then he flung himself back to his bed.

His breathing was ragged and tortured. Slowly, he rolled over to his side.

"Severus?"

It was Jacqueline's voice. He ignored it for a moment as he regain his senses. Something was different now. He felt exhilarated, like he had the night of his first kill. He felt acutely aware of everything, from the summer breeze to the buzz of the flies. He reached down and prodded his stomach, the wound was gone. Fresh scar tissue was in its stead. He smiled softly.

"Severus are you alright?"

He considered not answering. He felt too alive to. He was afraid that if he acknowledge reality, this sensation would end. The thought of being without it scared him.

"Tell me what you need, Sev." Jackie continued. "What do you want?"

Snape closed his eyes and felt the bed. His hand found what he was looking for. Taking the cool mask into his hands again was like taking a long, drink of cold water. As he placed it on his face, he felt the cold material mold perfectly to the contours of his face. It was like the greeting of an old friend. He sat up and stood, walking to his wardrobe.

Jackie watched as he slipped into a white shirt that hung loosely on his shoulders. He turned around and tilted his head slightly. The moon light glistened off three slender gold lines that were posed perfectly over the left eye of the mask.

"I want revenge."


	3. Calm before the Storm

Remus Lupin stared at the man across the table. Gideon Mallory met his gaze and tried hard not to blink. Both men were swaying slightly and the table between them was covered with dozens of empty shot glasses. The patrons of the pub they were at were gathered around them, clutching in their hands bits of money and used cigarettes they had forgotten to discard.

"I know what your thinking." Remus dead-panned. "You're wondering how much more I can take because you yourself are wasted beyond words. You're hoping I can't take another drink because you know you can't."

Gideon responded by taking into his shaking hand another glass, filled to the brim with gold colored whiskey. "Ready?"

Remus lifted his drink with a similar trembling hand. He wasn't sure if he could do either. "Ready."

Just then the fire next to them, flared. The shock caused both men to jump from the seats but because of the excess of alcohol in their systems the leap turned more into a reckless tumble, bringing the table, glasses and booze included, crashing down with them.

"Never have I seen two alcoholics so buzzing." Remarked the cool voice of Chandra Firestone.

"You're in trouble." Remus stated calmly, as if falling off a chair and being showered with liquor was something customary for him. He glanced back at Chandra then to Gideon. "And you'll be sleeping on the couch, I fancy."

Gideon brushed away of few of his gentle locks of hair and smiled at his wife innocent. "I'm not an alcoholics, I'm a drunk. Alcoholics go to meetings."

The woman glared at him for a moment before bending down and lifting him up. With another hand, she pulled up Remus. Remus was amazed at the incredible strengths her arms held, and how delicate her hands worked. She was a Potioner, he could tell by the way her arms were built. She appeared to be a beautiful woman underneath the sloppy exterior. Fire red hair cascaded in short curls around her narrow face; accenting her blue eyes and thin lips. Her robes were a nondescript color; she preferred to send more time working over a cauldron then shopping. But when she looked on Gideon, he could tell she was a good wife. In every way an Auror's wife too, she seldom asked questions about his job but was always there to pick him up from a pub or crime scene.

Remus loved her from the moment he met Chandra. Not romantically, no; she was Gideon's wife and he respected that. Remus loved her whole presence. It captured the room. Like Lily, he thought. Being with the Mallorys was like being with James and Lily all over again. The simple life. How he missed his friend.

"And you Remus, carousing about with my drunk husband. How do you expect to find yourself a good wife like this?" Chandra rebuked him, playfully. She loved playing the angry wife.

Gideon leaned over and kissed his wife's cheek. "Ah, lay off him. He's enjoying the nights before he takes ill."

Chandra elbowed her husband. "Hush up you."

"It's true, Chandra." Remus said in a low voice as she led them into the fireplace. "Full moon is night after next."

"Hogwarts!" Chandra announced, ignoring them. "Dumbledore's office."

Remus and Gideon sobered up as soon as they entered the office. If the Floo powder trip hadn't of helped them the people in the room certainly would have. Alastor "Mad Eye" Moody was leaning against Dumbledore's desk, looking as sour as ever. Sitting in one of the great chairs was Sean Aciman, an Auror Gideon knew by name only. Squatting down in front of Sean was Desmond Moody, proof that at sometime in his life, Mad Eye had been a normal man and had loved a woman. Desmond was looked up and nodded at Gideon, respectably. They had been schoolmates together, both Slytherins that carried that title with pride even as Aurors. Desmond stood and greeted both men with a careless nod.

"Tell em what you told us, Sean."

Sean had his head bowed. "We entered the Snake's Bite Pub, a little after ten p.m. We had just wrapped up the Sullivan case and all of us were a little tired and ready for a drink. When we came in, we all knew something was up. They way everyone, well almost everyone tensed up."

Mad Eye gave an angry snort, to which his son glared at.

"Anyways Tommy sees an old teacher of his, Snape was what he introduced him as. Professor Snape. The teacher invited us to sit, share a cuppa wine wit em. I tell you, he's the coolest one in the room. It was like he knew what was going on, then Tom tells em about Goody Sullivan and suddenly all these wizards start attacking us. Turns out Snape was one of them!" Sean's voice faltered. "He knew every thing about us, how we fought and how to stop us. But he saved my life too. Don't why but he did."

"What happened to him?"

"He was thrown back unto a wooden pike."

Remus sank into the nearest seat. Fawkes appeared by his side and began to brush gently against his side. "Is he...?"

"I don't know, a woman took him away." Sean looked up. "But nobody could have survived that wound I saw."

Gideon was silent for a moment. "What is it, Alastor? There's something more you're not saying."

Mad Eye regarded Gideon respectfully. "There was another attack half an hour ago, in Hogsmeade. No survivors as of yet and the body count is already a baker's dozen. The Death Eaters that lied their way out of Azakban and those new pups recruited couldn't have pulled this off. This belongs to the work of the vanguard of His forces." Mad Eye glanced at Albus. "I don't know if what Albus said about Snape was true, that he had turned spy. But this I do know, the Death Eaters that ratted him out placed him at his Master's right hand. If Severus was killed, then You-Know-Who's out for blood. He wants revenge."

"There's only a handful of Aurors that are up for the challenge if what you say is true." Gideon said, drawing out his words. "And our hands are tied till Minister Fudge decides he's ready."

"He can't see the forest for the trees." Desmond exclaimed bitterly.

"I want to see this attack." Gideon said, rising to his feet.

Chandra looked at him pleadingly but said nothing. She set her jaw like a good wife and turn her attention to straighten Dumbledore's papers. The Aurors left as abruptly as they had come, leaving Chandra, Remus and Dumbledore alone in the office. Once Chandra was certain Gideon was gone, she fell into a chair and hid her face in her hands.

"Have you sent anyone to his home..." Remus finally found his voice again.

Dumbledore spoke in a pained voice. "Severus wasn't there. However the person waiting outside my door was."

The door opened and a creature no bigger then Fawkes enters. Remus recognized Snape's House Elf. "Babbitt!" He exclaimed.

The little elf was overjoyed to see a familiar face and one her Master trusted. She threw herself on Remus' lap and began kissing his cheek. "Oh Master Lupin, Master Lupin! Babbitt did a bad, bad thing!" She continued to moan and in a sudden flash of what she must have considered the only thing a disgraced House Elf could do, she began to bang her head against the chair's arm. "Bad, Bad Bab-it. Bad Bab-it." Every syllable was marked by her bashing her head against the wood. It took a few moments before Remus could coax her into answering.

"Now tell us Babbitt, what happened?"

"The bad woman came. Babbitt never liked her, even when Master said, 'She's the lady of the House now, Babbitt.' She was never Lady Snape- she was evil." Babbitt spoke in a kind of disgusted tone, unusual for an Elf but understandable. She had been Severus' chief attendant since his childhood. She ran a tight house and disliked newcomers- especially ones that tried to steal her Master away. Babbitt tossed a fugitive glance at Dumbledore. "She use to work for You-Know-Who. She tried to make my Master work for him too." Babbitt paused suddenly, fearful to divulge her Master's secrets.

"It's alright Babbitt." Remus coaxed. "He knows."

Babbitt looked at the Headmaster again. "Master Severus came in really sick tonight...Lady Jack bid me bring her something. I broke Master's promises! Oh Master Lupin the Prince came back tonight!!!"

"Thank you Babbitt you may go." Remus allowed.

The Elf slipped off his lap and began to walk out. "Master Lupin?"

"Yes, Babbitt?"

"What will happen to Master Snape?"

"I don't know."


	4. The Gathering Storm

There were two more attacks before morning, all appearing to be random and unconnected. It did look like the Death Eaters were out for blood.

Hogsmeade was a village besieged. By the time the morning sun peered over the horizon, most of the town was afraid to think what was due for them next. Mad Eye had gone to the Ministry to see if he could open an investigation but his hands had been tied. Fudge had wanted nothing to do with what he labeled, "Dumbledore's vain imaginings and wild ideas." Desmond and Gideon were scouring the village looking for witnesses. Remus had returned to Akel Dama with Babbitt to look for anything that might help in looking for Snape.

Desmond and Gideon had never seen the town so frightened. It was like a deep shroud had been thrown over the town. Desmond was smoking and muttering under his breath. "Why did you join the Aurors?" He asked.

Gideon smiled. "I wanted to be a good guy. I thought I would be able to do some good in the world. It wasn't until I became an Auror did I realize all the damn tossers that were in control." He leaned over and stole Desmond's cigarette. "What about you?"

"Me dad always wanted me to be one, mum wasn't a big fan but pop was a hero." Desmond looked over at Gideon. He pulled out another cigarette and laughed sheepishly. "Plus girls dig the uniform."

"What do you think about all this?"

"I don't know. You and my father dealt with things like this when I was just a ruddy, snot nosed little boy who was worried about my finals." Desmond took a long drag and blew the smoke into the air. "I've never dealt with anything remotely like this."

"Have you ever killed a man?"

"No."

"When it comes the time... will you be ready?" He stopped and looked into Desmond's face. "Will you be willing to look into the face of man you knew, you laughed with and got drunk with- will you be able to kill that man?"

Desmond was silent. He dropped his smoke and crushed it with his heel. He shook his head no.

Gideon did the same. "You'll learn."

"Learning to kill in cold blood." A voice called from behind them. The two Aurors swung about. It was a man, a little older then Gideon. "My, such lofty goals for the Ministry."

"And you are?" Desmond asked.

"Lewis." The man offered his hand. "Lewis Llewellyn, Daily Prophet.

"Ah," Gideon countered coolly. "No comment." He motioned for Desmond to follow.

"Goodbye." Desmond offered before catching up to Gideon.

But Lewis wasn't deterred. "You don't even know what I was going to ask!"

"Don't need too, bye!"

"How about something to eat? My treat?"

Gideon and Desmond both stopped and turned slightly. They looked at each other and nodded. Gideon doubled back. "Alright. You pay."

The food was a simple fare, roasted beef and twice re-heated mash potatoes served by a elderly woman named Martha who seemed kind, until she recognized Lewis. Then she just keep stealing fugitive glances at the reporter. She kept scowling at Lewis who just smiled at her kindly.

"Okay, so I don't suppose I could get a couple of questions answered?"

Desmond chuckled between mouthfuls. "I'll answer that one. No."

"Just three questions?"

"You really don't quit, do you?"

"First rule of being a reporter."

Alright." Gideon said, leaning back. "Three. I'll blame it on my hangover."

"Fine." Lewis leaned forward. "How many dead?"

"36 is the latest number I received. Des's number is a little less but around the same."

"Dark Wizards?"

"Yes. That's two."

"You-Know-Who's handy work?"

"Him personally? Of course not. The official status of the Ministry is the person in question does not exist anymore. He's a rumor."

"And you think?"

"Oh no, that's four questions."

"Come on!" Lewis pleaded. But the two wouldn't have any. Lewis nodded. "Alright. My turn- I'll tell you what I think happened. This is backed up by witnesses, mind you. They tell me a lot more then they do you."

"Why is that?" Desmond asked.

"Cuz they know Minister Fudge has turned his back on them and the only thing between them and You Know Who is the press."

"My hero." Gideon mused.

"You know as well as I, that if someone like Skeeter wrote up a story about these attacks Fudge would have to respond. Aurors follow his word like gospel, hence your little 'rumor' excuse a moment ago." The reporter took a long drink. "But, you Navy cloaks know who did this. It reeks of him."

"Be that as it may," Gideon knew he had to trend lightly. "There is no way to say for certain it was the work of his followers or copy cats."

"See now usually I would take that." Lewis answered. "Except one thing."

"What's that."

"You Navies missed one crime scene."

Desmond choked. "What? There was another?"

"Not in the sense as there are more bodies to be found no. But yes, those people who did the attacks visited one more house last night."

"How did you find this out?"

"I have my sources."

"Alright Mr. Llewellyn. You have my attention." Gideon said calmly although he felt none of the confidence he had in his voice. "Keep going."

"The house belonged to a family. Bones is the name, decent folks really, father runs a the tailor shop his wife works at. They have a daughter at the school, same year as Potter. They're names are Nicholas and Kathleen Bones, daughter's name is Susan." Lewis paused flipping through his notes. "He says 'I never heard them come in but it was like the air in the house suddenly turned to ice. It was a woman first, clothed in the deepest black you ever saw. Raven hair of the same color. She had the prowl when she came in. And the most beautiful face you ever saw, cold, violent eyes the color of a fine wine- she was smiling this cruel smile. The kind that makes you know for certain you going to die. A man entered from next. Calmer, more casual but just as sinister. He was wearing the same ebony robes but his face was covered. He wore a mask of the perfect white and three lines trailing through the eye. The lines were made of the purest gold I ever saw. My parents died during the Dark Times and I can tell you this- watching as those two stalked in, I was sure I was looking at their killer.

"The woman spoke first. She demanded I call my family down. I'm not a hero, I did what she said. My wife came down first, wondering why I was calling at such a late hour. Kathy took one look and began to plead for her babe's life. The man started to laugh, "Come here child!" He called, as he made his way to the stairs. "Come out, and say hello to your guests.'"

Lewis paused from reading and glanced up. "I swear to you this is true. You can ask Bones yourself."

"Go on."

Lewis obeyed. "My daughter called down, she'd be down as soon as she dressed. The man did something strange then. He kinda took a step back from the stairs when he heard her voice. He glanced at us and demanded our names. I told him and suddenly he paused, like if something had spooked him. He whispered my daughter's name under the mask and then he..." Lewis stopped. "Now if I tell you this part, I want a story."

"Or I can take you down to Azkaban and let the Dementors find it out for me." Gideon announced coolly.

"Right well," He placed his notebook back in his coat pocket. "He muttered the words 'little day' and then told his partner to leave them alone."

Desmond frowned. "Little Day?"

"The dad was stumped too. The woman was a little angry but the man demanded that they leave. She obeyed too. They both just walked out. The girl comes down to find her dad and mom crying and hugging." The reporter leaned back. "I figured it would make a nice story. A survivors tale."

"Don't print that." Gideon said, raising. "That could help us, I'll be needing that notebook."

"Hey now! What am I going to get for this? I've been out here getting info as long as you guys."

"You'll get the thanks of a grateful nation. Desmond, get the book." Gideon was slipping his cloak on. "Meet me at the Bones."

"That thanks won't get me a by-line." Lewis muttered as he handed over the book.

Desmond smiled sympathically. "Thanks for the meal too." He stepped out into the main square and walked towards Gideon. "What do you think Mallory?"

"I don't know, but that girl Susan might. Little Day sounds like a nickname. Maybe she can tell us who calls her that." He rubbed his eyes tiredly and kept walking.

He couldn't tell Desmond about what he feared. How could he explain? Snape, with all his shady loyalties and secrets, was his friend. As much as Gideon hated to admit it, Snape and him were bound by the same murky code of ethics that applied to all "pure bloods." He shook his head. What was worst, he thought bitterly, was how what was he going to do if the worst happened. What would he do if he had to kill Severus? He prayed it wouldn't be so, even as everything in his body screamed it was too much to hope for. He would have to wait for Remus to contact him with the truth. Till then, he would focus on the investagation. It was all he could do.

As Remus walked up the main staircases, he tried desperately to fight the uneasiness that was in the pit of his stomach. He crept into a bedroom on Babbitt's biding. Right off he could tell this was the room Severus had been brought to.

"Come on, old boy..." Remus muttered. "Please let me be wrong...please"

The wardrobe was opened and the clothing tossed about as if Snape had packed and left in a hurry. He walked over to the bed and leaned his palms against it. The bed was still damp with blood. He removed his hand quickly and used one of the discarded towels to wipe his hands clean. The room reeked of fear and death. Then something caught his eye from under the cover. Pulling it away, Remus saw the remains of a rosewood box. He turned around and searched the floor.

An empty goblet lay on the floor next to the bed. Remus dropped to his knees and searched every where. The fear in his stomach had become a deep seated panicked now. If Voldemort had the Tear...

He reached under the bed and groped for the stone in the dark. For a few, tense moments he prayed to whoever was listening to find the Tear. Finally his fingers curled around the stone's jagged edges. Relieved, Remus pulled it out and sat against the bed post. The pieces were beginning to fall into place and the missing moments between Snape's injury and the attacks at Hogsmeade were beginning to appear. He sighed as the gravity of the truth sunk in. Snape had tasted the Exilir of Life and the worst thing imaginable had occurred. The Dark Prince had returned to claim his crown.

"Babbitt, contact Dumbledore and the others. Tell them everything, including about the Unicorn's Tear." He sighed heavily. "And tell them, Snape had returned to the Dark Side."


	5. Journey to Hell

The man in his arms was trembling. Then again, Snape thought bitterly, there was seldom a time he could remember that Patrick Quirrell wasn't trembling. Snape had to walk quietly and carefully, mindful not to do anything that would cause Quirrell more pain. After all, the man was dying.

Snape had followed Dumbledore down to where they had hidden the stone. The Headmaster hadn't asked questions, he didn't need too. Quirrell had been the object of Snape's attention all year and nothing could have prevented him from following. By the time Snape had arrived in the chamber, the battle had been won. Harry was in Dumbledore's arms, unconscious but breathing. Snape wasn't looking at the boy though, his eyes were glued on Quirrell. He had gone straight to the young man and, tenderly, with more compassion Dumbledore had ever seen in Severus, he had lifted the injured man from the stairs.

Albus had begun to object when he figured out what Snape intended to do but Snape regarded him with a look that left no room for debate. Albus had to tend to Harry, and the Headmaster knew that. The nurse would be too busy trying to make sure the Boy Who Lived remained that way. They would leave Voldemort's servant to die, just like the Dark Lord had.

Snape wouldn't allow that. He took Quirrell to the man's rooms and laid him on the bed. He tended to the man's hands first gently wrapping each one in cloth after applying a cooling balm. He didn't bother with healing potions, they would do no good.

The man opened his eyes, took one look at Snape and began flailing his arms about like a madman. Severus tried in vain to calm the man but Patrick would have none of it. Finally annoyed Snape recoiled and unbuttoned his shirt cuff. Snape tenderly took Quirrell's hand, unwrapped his fingers and with them, he gingerly outlined the faded skull and snake that was burned into his skin.

Patrick Quirrell calmed down after that. "You follow him too? Then why did you stop me..."

"I have my reasons." Snape said as he propped the man and gave him something to drink. "Just like I have my reasons to do this."

"I'm frightened Severus."

"I know."

"I don't want to die."

"I know."

"Isn't there anything you don't know?" Quirrell asked. His voice was so hopeful, believing Severus could make the pain stop if he wanted too, there was nothing he couldn't do. Quirrell was trembling again, and moaning in pain. The majority of his face was burned beyond recognition and when he spoke it was in a dull, watery voice. Death was no longer a possibility now, it was only a matter of time. Quirrell spoke again, although each word brought a new wave of pain. "Stay with me. Don't leave me. I don't want to die alone."

Snape didn't know how to respond. He had never been asked such a request. "I won't leave, Patrick."

"Talk to me...let me know your there."

"I'm here, I've always been here for you."

"Why? You knew before even Dumbledore what I was after and what I would do..." Patrick leaned over and touched Snape's hand. "Yet why where you always there?"

Snape stared at the hand of the man who was coming to him for comfort. He couldn't tell Quirrell the truth. He couldn't tell him a lie either. He didn't what which what anymore. All he knew was Patrick Quirrell was a boy who tried to be god. He had tried to ascend the heavens and be like the Most High. But he had flown to close to the sun and the heat had melted his wings. The only thing he knew was that one of his fellow men were in pain. And that pain was all too familiar to Severus.

"I don't know." Snape answered carefully.

Patrick smiled, knowing he had beaten Severus. He had defeated the Dark Prince.

Snape bowed his head in submission, knowing the boy couldn't see it then he lifted a cold rag to Quirrell's head.

"Severus."

Jacqueline's voice beckoned him back to the present. Snape was confused for a moment, he wasn't sure where he was. Jacqueline was walking towards him, dressed in a white lace blanket and wearing only that. She smiled at him. "What's wrong, Beloved?"

"So many names...I suppose each one of us remember something about the people we kill- I remember names, last words whispered to an unforgiving god. Hundreds of names...each one connected to some nightmare I must have had at some time in my life." There was something in his voice that was beginning to waver.

She inclined her head and watched the muscles in his back flex and tense. He was facing away from her. They were on the balcony of her home in Calais. He had his hands gripping the railing and spread out.

"As an Auror I killed only when I had too. When I first joined Voldemort, I swore I would only kill when I needed to as well. I had such good intentions but somewhere the lines between justice and gluttony got blurred. Somewhere along the lines I became a murderer." He placed a hand over his heart as he turned to face her. He looked betrayed and his hand was clutching a necklace he always wore. It was a Muggle religious icon, a rosary. It was a gift from Albus Dumbledore. It was beautiful, polished black opals with a hematite crucifix.

"The blood," He said softly, lifting his hands towards her. "It's everywhere...and the faces...there's so many people...they're all dead," His eyes were dimmed and frightened. "My god, I killed them." His body was trembling. "My god, Albus- I need to talk to him..."

Jacqueline ran to him. "No you don't, Severus, silence."

"There's so many..."

"Don't talk like that. You're having the after effects of a kill. You haven't taken someone life for sport in a long time and you don't remember how to block these memories. Don't worry, they were nothing to you Severus."

"They were lives, Jackie; lives that I took." The shaking was becoming worst.

"Life and death don't matter, remember? Only power does, and the reckoning." She took his face in her hands. "Only power."

He nodded and slowed his breathing trying to regain his bearings. It took some time for him to control the shaking but when he did, it was as if the events had never happened. She watched him as he went back into the bedroom to dress.

He had never lost control like that before. She knew him too well to know that controlled act he was putting on now was just that, a facade. She felt a surge of anger well up inside her; those creatures at Hogwarts had stolen something from him. They had made him weak, pathetic and, worst, they had made him human.

Dumbledore had destroyed Severus Snape and made him something else.

He had made him into the Auror she had killed years ago. A defeated god forced to tend to Mudbloods and Muggle lovers. Dumbledore had made Severus forget all that he was, all the great things he had done. Snape had conquered death by meeting it out. He had beat death at his own game. Snape had destroyed an entire generation with just a curse.

He had been a god. A god of death.

And Dumbledore had tried to take it all away. Had tried to make Snape forget. She swore he'd pay.

She felt a warmth fill her arm. She smiled. Voldemort was calling.

"Coming with me?" Severus asked her, as he placed his mask on.

"To hell if you asked me."

"I think I already am." He said cruelly. "Now lets go rule it."

Voldemort watched as his champions entered his chambers, like two returning Generals from a victorious war. He smiled thinly recognizing the three pale gold lines that adorned the mask of one. "Ah, my Prince has returned."

"With a vengeance sire." The Dark Prince said as he kneeled.

"And my Angel of Death by his side."

Jacqueline smiled one of her slyest. "My Master flatters me."

"Rise my Prince and greet your King."

He rose and took a step forward to the platform that had Voldemort's throne. When he had placed his foot on the first step, however, Voldemort raised a hand and whispered a curse. The golden lines on his mask began to glow, heated by Voldemort's whim. Snape clenched his teeth against the pain, as the lines became hotter and hotter, burning into his skin.

"You have betrayed me, my Prince." Voldemort hissed. "And this time, you will not live to report to your Headmaster."

"If you would allow me to explain..." Snape forced out the words; determined that anything that escaped his mouth would be clear and without pain. He had never given Voldemort the pleasure of torturing him and he wasn't about to start.

Jacqueline hurried up the steps and wrapped her arms around Voldemort's arm. She turned her head and threw her black hair against the Dark Lord's chest. He was among the men that could never resist her charms. She looked up at him with doleful eyes. "Master please let him speak."

"He is a traitor, and I shall enjoy seeing him wiped from memory."

The Prince forced himself to stand up straight when everything in him was screaming for mercy. "My lord, I am your Prince for good reason! I pledged to you my soul and mind those years ago and today I plan to pay in full." He felt the line burn deeper into his skin. "I will give you your heart's desire!" And then the pain seared. With one swift movement, Snape threw off his mask and let it slid across the floor. When he looked up at Voldemort again, three fresh burn marks had been seared into his face, burning off eyebrow and skin revealing the pink flesh underneath. But he hadn't screamed and the victory was his.

"What is that you are promising?"

"Life, my King." Snape said boldly, his voice betraying no pain. "The life of Harry Potter but something far greater. I will bring my Lord immortality."

"How?"

"By means of the Stone you sought years ago and I failed to bring to you. The Unicorn's Tear."

"It doesn't exist."

"It was hidden from us by a coward. One who died last night with the others."

Voldemort leaned back. "Come nearer."

Snape obeyed without fear. He stepped up to Voldemort's throne and kneeled by his right side. The Dark Lord lifted his hand and placed it on Snape's head. Snape felt waves of dark energy flood his body. He exhaled from sheer delight.

"Go my son, and bring me what you promised." Voldemort said coolly. "My Dark Prince."

Jacqueline leaned forward and kissed the Dark Lord's hand before hurrying to meet up with Snape. "Are we returning to your house?"

"We aren't going anywhere. This is my fight, beloved. And no, by now Dumbledore and his pathetic group of followers have figured out what's going on and have moved it."

"Then it could be anywhere!"

"No. I know exactly where it's at," He murmured, a look of grim determination. "Hogwarts."

"Don't be foolish, they wouldn't be stupid enough to put it there. You know all their secrets."

"Exactly." He agreed, pulling his cape unto his shoulders and calling his mask to him. "Dumbledore would want to confront me. To see if there was anyway to save me."

Jacqueline stopped. "Is there?"

Snape slid his mask on and stared at her. "I would rather die first." He leaned down and kissed her through the mask. "And tonight the lines will be drawn."


	6. Like a New Day... or The Q-tip chap.

Susan Bones had strawberry blond hair. The color of the sunlight. She had soft brown eyes and a innocent face. She was a kind person and when the Aurors came to speak with her, she offered them something to drink. "My parents are at work now, I was just cleaning."

"No problem Susan. My name is Gideon, and this is Desmond."

She nodded at both of them. "Have a seat."

"Susan, we just came to ask you a few questions about last night." Desmond prodded gingerly. "Can you tell us who called you down?"

She shook her head. "The voice was familiar but I don't remember it." She was fidgeting with the hem of the chair she was sitting in. She was lying.

Or trying to protect someone. "Do you remember where you heard this voice before? School perhaps?"

"No. Defiantly not school."

"Do you like school, Susan?" Gideon asked kindly. "I use to teach, in America. Defense Against Dark Arts."

Susan smiled. "We get a new one of those every year. Yes, I do like school."

"What's your favorite subject?"

She blushed. "I don't really have one...Potions is the hardest..."

"Snape teaches that right?"

"Uh huh."

"Greasy haired git..."

"He's not that bad!" She defended quickly.

Gideon didn't have to glance at Desmond to knew he caught the change in her voice. Susan was quick to defend Snape which meant there was something more beneath the surface. Gideon spoke. "Susan do you know who or what 'Little Day' is?"

No answer.

"Susan, do you understand who we are?"

"Yes, your Aurors. Professor Moody told us about you last year." She looked up. "You kill Wizards."

"Dark Wizards."

"Wizards nonetheless."

Gideon sighed. "You seem like the kind of girl that likes things simple. You'd rather all this intrigue be left to Harry Potter or someone like that, well Susan I'll be honest with you. One of your teachers disappeared last night. Now we need to find out anything, anything that might help us find him."

She looked at her shoes. "Me."

"What?"

"I'm Little Day. Professor Snape calls me that because he says my hair is the color of a new day."

"Anything else you can tell us?"

"We're friends." She looked straight into his eyes. "He's not mean with me. He's never been mean to me. During my free time I go into his office and wait for him and we talk."

"About?"

"Anything. Schoolwork, Quidditch," Susan giggled. "Boys."

The mental image of Severus Snape talking to Susan about boys made Gideon laugh too. He began to ask another question but there was a knock at the door.

Susan stood and answered it.

It was a House Elf who called himself Dobby. He was out of breath and whining. "Master Auror! You must come quick! The Death Eater! He's coming into the school!"

"Snape." Desmond said, looking up at Gideon.

Gideon didn't acknowledge him. He was already out the door and racing towards Hogwarts. Desmond was soon after him. Neither Auror noticed Susan as she pulled on her cloak and stole away into the evening to follow them.

It had not been difficult entering Hogwarts. No secret incantations, no clever curses or hidden charms; Snape had been able to stroll in like if he was still a teacher.

_You are still a teacher... _Something in the back of his mind told him, _so why are you doing this?_

'Because I following my master's orders' he thought in reply.

_But he's not your Master, Severus. Don't you remember? You redeemed yourself._

"Shut up brain or I'll stab you with a Q-Tip." Snape replied bitterly. He remembered a friend of his, an Auror friend had once reported to work wearing a Muggle shirt with that inscription. He had laughed and it had stuck with him. Odd, how such an silly thing had been conjured up now.

_It's because you once enjoyed a good joke... and because you are more like that friend then like Jackie...you're not a bad guy..._

"What did I say!" He hissed. He was getting annoyed with that small voice. It had been with him since he had drunken the potion that had kept him alive. It had been constantly nagging at him and conjuring up faces.

_Like Quirrell's? You know why you helped him that night...it was because once you would have gladly died for Voldemort...it's because you knew the only difference between him and you was that you had found out the truth in time to save your life._

As he walked up the steps towards Dumbledore, the voice was getting louder, more passionate and it was getting harder to ignore. The voice was saying words like 'mentor,' 'father,' 'family,' and 'love.' Yes, it was true, Dumbledore loved him and there had been a time when that ancient old man could make him; Severus Snape, the man who made the nations tremble, feel like a child again. A child, who had just won a contest and was looking up at a father who had nothing but pride for him.

"Don't forget what you are now, Severus." He whispered to himself as he arrived at the door to Dumbledore's rooms. In his mind, he played back to a time, as a Death Eater, he had snuck into these rooms to save the Headmaster's life. Countless other memories played over and over in his mind about those rooms, some joyous, others grim but all shared the same thing: Dumbledore always looked proud when he saw him. Inhaling, Snape pushed opened the doors...

And came face to face with his own reflection.

He was a little dumbstruck. This large, ornate mirror had never been in the room before. Snape examined it for a moment, on the top of the mirror something was inscribed:

_Erised stra ehru oy ube cafru oyt on wohsi_

It wasn't Latin, or any other language he was familiar with. He read the inscription again and then regarded the image again. It was a perfect image, exactly the same.

No, Snape realized. The reflection wasn't wearing a mask.

The image seemed to know what he was thinking because the mirror Snape smirked at him, amused. Then he lifted up his left arm and held it for Snape to see. With a soft chuckle, the mirror Snape pulled back his sleeve to reveal an arm void of the Dark Mark. The image dropped his arm and returned to staring at Snape. Then the robes began to change; from black to another color, a softer color but no less deep. Navy blue, the color of Auror robes.

Snape cursed at the mirror and stepped away from it. Pulling his wand, he heard the low growl of a familiar beast. He smiled.

"Ah, hello Remus."

The werewolf was quick to pounce and the initial force of the beast weight threw Severus off guard. He felt Remus' claws rip into his shoulders.

He cried out from the intensity of the wound and then recovered, shouting a curse and sending a fire ball out against Remus.

Remus jumped off but wasn't deterred. He reared up on his hind legs and howled. 

Snape smiled. "That may have scared me as a boy, but now your hide shall adorn my walls." Then Snape swung around and sent Gideon who had tried to sneak up from behind crashing into a wall. "Not polite to sneak up on someone, Gid."

Remus took the chance. He charged and sent Snape into the large fireplace. He landed on his right arm and lost his grip on his wand. Remus took a swipe at his mask and pulled it off.

Snape threw his weight into throwing Remus off and succeeded. He stood groggily and pulled a dagger from his belt.

"Watch out for the blade it's laced with poison!" Gideon shouted. His wand was trained on Snape but Remus kept moving in and out and he didn't dare risk harming the werewolf.

Severus glanced at Gideon, "Take all the fun out of being a villain why don't you?" He pulled out a second blade and sent it flying at Gideon. Remus tried to lunge at him but Snape jumped out of the way.

"Isn't it time to end this game, Severus?"

He turned at took Dumbledore into his sights. "Yes, Headmaster, I believe it is. Where is the Stone I seek?"

"Beyond your reach, Dark Prince."

"Where? I grow tired of these games."

"I know you do, Severus." The Headmaster said in confident tone but one that Snape had never heard in regards to him; it was a tone laced with pity. " I know you are very tired and very weary. You have played both sides; hero and villain, good guy and bad, loyalist and traitor. In fact, you've played them for so long I think you have forgotten who you are."

"Silence, old man! I'll hear none of your tricks!" Snape hissed but his hands were betraying him. He was shaking again.

"I think you've forgotten which crown you truly serve. You don't know if you're the Dark Prince of the Potions Master of a school,"

"I warn you, if you don't shut up..."

"If you're the Death Eater who has orphaned hundreds or the Head of a school House...and the unlikely friend to one small girl."

"Be quiet!"

"You don't know if you're a 'god' or just a man." Which each sentence Dumbledore was speaking, Gideon had inched toward Severus.

"And I'm sorry, I've pushed you do that." Dumbledore finished.

"I said silence!" the force of Snape's rage was too much for even him. He swung around and caught Gideon's arm, forcing him against the wall. He raised his dagger above his head with every intention to kill Gideon Mallory, the man who had protected him countless times, to run him through.

"Professor."

Snape felt every muscle in his body tense as his blood ran still. He knew that timid, frightened voice by heart. "Little Day..."

Snape brought the dagger down. It happened so fast Gideon barely had time to react. Snape's body stiffened. The Auror had forced the dagger into Severus' side, it wasn't a fatal wound in itself but the poisoned that Snape used was.

Snape looked at him with a sort of twisted respect and then pulled away from him. His hands were around the hilt of his dagger, now buried deep within his gut. He looked at Dumbledore. "Well done, Albus. A game well played." He glanced at Susan. "Using my weakness against me." And with that said he sank to the floor, again.

Gideon walked over to the fallen man. "Is he..."

"Dead?" Albus asked. He glanced at Susan.

"No. Snape is Lycaon cour, a wolf's heart." Susan said softly, without emotion. "He was born with a natural immunity to most poisons. It's a gift, like Parselmouth, but not as rare."

"How did you know?"

"He told me once." She answered. "But he told me to keep it a secret because, like Parselmouth, it's usually associated with the Dark Arts."

"Why is called Wolf's heart?" Gideon asked.

A low, throaty answer came from Remus. "Because werewolves have the same immunity."

"So he's going to live?"

"But he is going to wake up with a nasty headache and a blood thirst so help me get him into bed."

"What are you going to do?"

Dumbledore's face darkened. "First, I'm going to flush out the effects of whatever dark magic is affecting him, be it from the Tear or Voldemort." He sighed. "Then, I'm going to see where his loyalties lie."

Remus had retreated into a back corridor as Gideon and Dumbledore lifted Snape's limp form unto their shoulders. Susan had gone to the mask that been torn form Severus' face. She had seen everything. She picked up the ivory facade and held it with both hands. Then, she followed the men.


	7. Danger lies before you

Snape opened his eyes to the cold wet towel. He shifted his head, too weak to pull off the cloth. Someone did for him. is body felt stiff and weak. He tried to move his hands but they wouldn't respond. He moaned and lifted his head. It took a moment for his bleary eyes to focus on the cascades of strawberry blond hair that reminded him of the dawn. He stayed still for a moment, watching.

Susan was aware he was awake but didn't change her routine. She dipped the rag back into the water and pulled it out, ringing it and folding it back into a rectangle to put it back on his forehead.

"You're frightened of me now." It wasn't a question, merely a stated fact.

"Yes."

"By now, I'm sure you've put it all together then. You probably think you know who I am..."

"I know."

"You probably know about me and your grandparents then too."

A long pause then a shaky. "I know."

"Then why are you helping me?"

"I have my reasons."

Snape was getting deja vu. He looked at Little Day. She had her hair down, like he liked it, and her tongue peering out the corner of her mouth. She seemed determined not to meet his eyes. He watched her as he always did as she went about whatever routine she was doing. She had always let him watch her. She seemed to understand that when he watched her, he was thinking of a world of other things. She seemed to know that for Severus, she was more then just his Little Day, she was the life he had never had. The life he had chosen to forsake.

His life seemed a series of bad choices and sometimes he'd like to imagine how life would have been had he chosen the other path. It was a painful thought and he seldom liked to recall it but this was one of those times he couldn't bury it. As he watched his Little Day he was flooded with memories he didn't have. He wanted to be a part of Susan's life because he hadn't been apart of his own daughter's life. Unbidden, his daughter's face entered his mind's eye.

His daughter, Kaiya Alchemy Snape, who had grown up without him. Kaiya was engaged now and going to marry the boy she had known all her life. Kaiya who had her mother's brown skin but his eyes. Kaiya who loved Gideon Mallory as her father because he had been the only one she knew. He had chosen to leave Kaiya's life in order to save it but that didn't take away the pain of losing her.

Snape looked at Susan and spoke words that he had never uttered to any woman before. Words that he desperately needed to say to Kaiya but too much of a coward too.

"I'm sorry, Little Day...please...forgive me."

She stared at him.

"Tell me you forgive me."

There was a long pause. "I can't."

Severus forced himself to nod. He understood of course. He wasn't the kind of person that warranted forgiveness and Susan had every right not to give it to him. He had killed too many people to be pardoned by a 15 year old girl.

"Susan, give us a moment."

Snape felt his stomach sink. He didn't want to talk to Remus or Dumbledore right now and still the two men were standing in the doorway.

"I need to go home, Headmaster." Susan said. "My father is worried about me."

"I'll take you home." Gideon said from a corner. Snape hadn't noticed his presence. "Come on."

As soon as they left, Remus walked towards him and leaned down. "How do you feel?"

"Like I've just been under the Imperious Curse."

"In a way you have. You drank the poison from the Unicorn's Tear..."

"Where is it?"

"What?"

"The Tear..."

Dumbledore noticed Snape was tensing his shoulders. "It was destroyed."

"No!" The Dark Prince cried, attempting to sit up. An invisible charm tightened around him and forces his back. His face darkened and Dumbledore could see the display with Susan had been a lie. Severus had been biding his time. "Tell me, you Muggle lovers did not destroy the Tear."

"Just as I feared." Albus said. "That moment with Susan...that was an act."

"Of course it was! Don't you remember Albus? You were the one who taught to say the words people want to hear?" Snape's mouth curled into a cruel smile. "Do you really think I would return to your side so easily? You kept me under your spell Albus for years and you destroyed it! You destroyed my freedom!"

"Severus you're shaking...do you know why?"

"No." He spat contemptuously.

"It's because the after effects of the Stone's exilir is wearing off, its because without the Unicorn blood in your system you are beginning to think clearly again. That moment with Susan wasn't just an act and you know it, your beginning to think clear again."

But Snape wasn't listening. The man had throw himself against his binds and was screaming for Voldemort to hear him, to save him. And then in the same breath he was pleading with Remus to help him because he was in so much pain. The battle Snape was going through was written on the man's face.

"Albus, once you said you'd never go back to Voldemort." Severus was saying. "Once you swore to me that and you lied. You lied and I'm his again...please Albus don't let me return!" He glanced over. "Remus, you called me your friend once...please."

Dumbledore forced himself to watch. In a way this was his fault. He had pushed Snape into returning to Voldemort as a spy. But for people like Severus the darkness Voldemort offered was appealing and he had lost so much in joining Dumbledore. Snape had lost too many friends, too many lovers as a good guy, Albus could understand why he preferred the darkness.

In the dark, no one could see the pain. Albus had always admired Snape for that well practiced masquerade.

He was able to witness a massacre with the same detachment he would watch a Quidditch match. He could destroy as easily as he could create. And he could love too, Dumbledore was certain that with the same fire and passion Severus' could hate, he could love as well. And yet, because he chose to, Snape did neither love nor hate. Enemies and friends held the same place to Snape, they were merely faces and titles. He viewed the world in subtle shades of impassioned gray.

Snape was above weakness, that had been an accepted fact for Dumbledore. But the writhing, tormented figure before him was not the Severus Snape he knew.

The man before was human, and feeling.

Something Dumbledore had forgotten Snape was, something a lot of people forgot because Snape was such a skilled performer.

"He's going to kill you." Snape whispered in a ragged voice. "Lord Voldemort is going to kill you and McGonagall, and Hagrid; all of you. Even that miracle boy Potter." A low, raspy chuckle followed. It was an insane laugh from a tortured soul. Severus shut his eyes as his face twisted in pain. This was not an act. "Someone please...release me. I can't take this anymore. I'm not strong enough. I'm just a man and at times a very foolish one.

"I had pure blood and I exploited it. I reveled in it and feasted on the butchery I caused. What I did for you Albus, I did from cowardice, from fear. I was never a hero and there are many times I regretted. I did what you wanted me too, Albus. I played your part and I played my part for Voldemort as well." He felt the darkness in him flare but he forced himself to continue. "I've played so many roles my loyalties are as murky to me as to any outsider."

"Then now it's time to make that choice."

Remus spoke for the first time, his usually soft demeanor stern. Behind him a purple sky was breaking into a new day. He waved his wand and the charm that bound Severus was gone.

"Go on Severus, make that choice today but as you will because there are no infant children to save now, no debts to repay, no obligations to fulfill or legacies to uphold. Go now, to your Lord, Dark Prince, your Master bids you crawl. You were many thing Severus but I never had you peg as a slave. Go! Be the villain Sirius always knew you to be...or stay." A soft smile favored Snape. "And be that arrogant, harsh bastard that would sooner make friends with a lycanthrope and ally himself with the likes of Black then to soil your robes bowing to a Mudblood like Voldemort."

Snape was standing now with what little strength he had gathered around him like a shield. His battle was clearly waged on his face: stay or go. For years he had played both sides and the lines were blurred. But here, now, was all that mattered. Those who were dead were dead and gone; their ashes cast to the wind like a forgotten memory. Before him lied two paths: one with Jacqueline and the other a lonely, perilous future.

Remus had demanded clarification and he had to answer.

And time stood still.

A/N: And now its your turn to choose his fate. After all, I can't have all the fun. You make his choice: stay or go, Albus or Voldemort. Hit review and cast your vote. But be honest, dear readers...isn't there something in all of us that wants everyone's favorite Death Eater to truly enjoy his trade? And so borrowing from dear Severus:

_"Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,_

the writer will obey you, whichever you would find

Either of the choices will let you move ahead

Though one will transport the reader back instead,

One of these choices is sweeter then fine wine

But it has a Dementor's kiss, waiting hidden in line.

So, choose unless you wish to stay here forevermore."


	8. The Potions Master

A/N: Let me just say to all of you out there in FFN land- You are all EVIL!! Slytherins the whole bloody lot of you! Imagine wanting to make poor adorable Snape overthrow Voldemort... *smiles* Good job!

Well, early voting has it tied 3-3:

Charlie Girl, Ariana (Memento Mori is an awesome fic btw, I'm honored for the comparison) and my House Elf Babbitt (and me personally but I don't count I'm just the writer) want our tortured Snape back

Lataradk, Snake, and W.G. want him to remain with (or replace) Voldemort. Tina wants a little more of rueful villain so she's a 'hanging chad'(you may get your wish)

I guess I'll have to wait for a more concrete vote but until then- we're going to follow Severus' led and keep things nice and hazy... *evil grin* Can you tell where loyalty lies, dear reader? Happy reading and Coesius if your reading this- where's your vote?

And now, on with the show, keep voting it could go either way!

****

A House Divided

"Zamora, Liam."

The little brown haired first year tiptoed to the Sorting Hat. He was so small that the ragged hat slid all the way down to his mouth. The school giggled and somewhere under the cloth, Liam blushed. After a moment that seemed like eternity for both Liam and the scores of hungry schoolmates; the hat proudly announced:

"Slytherin!"

And the crowd went wild. Even Ron and the rest of his Gryffindor mates were cheering, not so much for Liam as for the upcoming feast. McGonagall rolled the scroll up and removed the battered stool. She returned to her seat just as the Headmaster stood and told the students to begin the meal.

Professor Snape leaned back and surveyed the school as it began to eat, chat and catch up on all that had passed this summer. Twirling a stray lock of ebony hair between skilled, slender fingers, Snape watched the countless faces, some familiar others strangers but all in danger. No one was safe now. This would be the first school year in a long time where the threat of Voldemort was on everyone's mind, not just a select few like Albus Dumbledore or Harry Potter. Now things were different, very different.

Across the table, Remus Lupin glanced at Harry and watched the boy beam. He smiled, winked and lifted his glass to Harry. Remus was dressed in worn, beaten robes that seemed to have faded from what once could have been brilliant design and color. But fine robes and pressed clothing wasn't Remus, that belonged to Severus' kind, with Remus a smile was all that counted.

"Professor Lupin's back!" Hermione called happily. "That's terrific!"

"And I bet that old git Snape will be furious." Ron said enjoying every bit of his chicken. He wiped the grease off his hands by rubbing them on his pants. Then he looked back to the staff table, "Hey, who is she?"

The woman he was pointing to was leaning back and seemed content to stare coldly at the Slytherin table. Currently, she was having a staring contest with the Bloody Baron. She had the most dangerous eyes, the color of Unicorn's blood and just as deep. A thick curtain of black hair laid limp on her shoulders, partially covering her right eye. She had dyed a portion of her hair on either side of her face the color of her eyes. She was young, probably not much older then the seventh years. She couldn't be more then 25 but there was something more to her. Something cold, and evil lurking beneath the surface.

Harry didn't like her. "I don't know...new teacher?"

"For what?" Hermione asked. "Lupin is back...hey where's Snape?"

"Dunno." Ron said, his eyes still watching the woman. "Probably off somewhere scaring first years- point is, he's not bothering us."

The woman turned her head and met his eyes. She smiled at him and then turned as Dumbledore called her. He beckoned her to his side. She rose, chrome and ebony robes flowing, and walked to his side. He whispered something in her ear to which she bowed and exited by a side door. Lupin glanced carelessly, caught Ron's eyes and shook his head no.

"I want to welcome all the new students as well as the returning." Dumbledore said but there was something gone from his voice. He looked older, and more frail this year and there was something in him that caused him pain. "This past year was one of lost and sacrifice. Some of the choices may have been difficult and painful but in these times there was no room for gray- and those who chose the darkness are lost to us forever, or at times it seems that way."

Dumbledore did something very strange then. He kinda stepped back and bowed his head and stayed that way for sometime. When he looked back up, his eyes were glittering. "We lost friends, loved ones...even sons..."

McGonagall stood and touched his shoulder lightly. He shooed her away and continued. "But we must not let those losses, no matter how deep, deter us from what needs to be done. I told you last time we met to remember Cedric Diggory. For you first years ask your fellow schoolmates who he was and learn about the boy who's death marked a turning point. I told you to remember him if the time should come when you have to make a choice between what is right and what is easy and now I must add something to that: Remember he was not the only one. "

Professor Snape had returned to the Great Hall and was leaning again the wall. Nothing was written on the aristocratic face, no hint of pain or joy only a grim impassive mask. Then the head inclined and dark eyes studied the floors. And ebony hair hid the glistening tears.

"Professor Snape! Snape!" Remus called out to the retreating black cloak. He was doing double time trying to keep up with the Potions teacher. "Kaiya!"

Kaiya Snape turned and sighed heavily. Her dark gray eyes were lined with red. She regarded Lupin angrily. "Yes, Professor Lupin what its it?"

"I just wanted to say..."

"If you intend on mentioning Severus or his recent decision, I beg of you to stop now. I have heard nothing but news of his betrayal since I came to England and frankly, its hard enough knowing he may be lost to the dark side forever, then to have people constantly reminding me of it." She looked on the verge of tears again.

"I was going to ask you, if you could help me with a lesson Dumbledore wanted me to teach."

Kaiya blushed. She began to say something but instead a small giggle escaped. "I'm sorry..."

"Don't be." Remus said softly. He had met Kaiya Alchemy only two months prior to tonight. He reached over and brushed a tear from her eye with his thumb and she looked at him gratefully.

"Thank you." She whispered. "As you can tell, these last few weeks have been the hardest on me."

"It's not an easy burden to bear." He offered kindly, "Would you like to come for a walk with me? The night air would do you good."

She smiled and nodded, following Remus as he ushered her to the nearest exit. They walked in silence around the lake twice before he finally spoke. "So why are you here?"

"To teach Potions."

"Codswallop, and you know it, Alchemy. What's the real reason?"

She stopped cold with her back to him. He paused and waited.

"I'm bait." Her voice was so low, he could barely hear her over the rolling waters of the lake. She turned and met his eyes. "Dumbledore is desperate. Years ago, the Dark Prince brought the Ministry to its knees without an effort on his part. Severus never knew how powerful he had become or how close he was to actually toppling the Ministry's defenses. It was only by fate that he changed sides and began to help Dumbledore. Now, no one is safe anymore. If Severus has allied himself with Voldemort- there is no telling what harm he could do. The boy Potter is Dumbledore's greatest hope and Severus knows this. He also knows how to get to him." Her eyes dimmed. "I'm here as a guardian. Dumbledore is hoping that if I'm Harry's protector, Severus will back down. He's hoping Snape's fatherly instincts, if he has any, will prevent him from harming Harry."

"You don't agree."

"It's believed when a wizard goes over to the dark side, there's nothing he cares about. That's not true." She paused, choosing her words carefully. "There's one thing Severus is after now."

"Power?"

"Revenge."

Remus stood on the banks of the lake pondering this long after Kaiya had left him to go inside. He was playing over and over in his mind the events of this summer. Unbidden, Kaiya's face entered his mind. He felt a surge of anger that Dumbledore had placed her in danger. She was just a child compared to them. She had yet to be seasoned by hard times or grim reality.

That wasn't true, he corrected himself. As a child, Kaiya had been trained in the Dark Arts by her Death Eater keepers. She had been trained to be Voldemort's heir, his next generation. She knew more then anyone the prices- and temptation- of the Dark Arts. Yet that didn't stop Remus from hating the fact she was in danger.

He tilted his head and sniffed the air. The night was filled with her scent.


	9. "It is a traitor you're looking at."

"I bring you a gift, my Lord!" 

Lord Voldemort watched with ill-concealed glee as one of his Death Eaters swoop into the room with a man writhing in his grip. The Death Eater had his victim by his short white hair. The victim looked pale and ragged and was pleading for his life. Voldemort's followers laughed as they watched their brother pull the victim to his full height then toss him unceremoniously at Voldemort's feet. 

The Death Eater pulled off his hood to reveal a pristine ivory mask marred only by a slender trio of pure gold lines that sliced through one of the eyes. Severus Snape slid the mask off his face and bowed. "My Lord- Igor Karkaroff, fresh from the Balkans." Snape said with the same distaste he would have announced road kill with. "I found him trying to pass himself off as a Muggle in Kosovo." 

Karkaroff took one look at Snape and fell prostrate before Voldemort. "Master! It is a traitor you are looking at!" He shouted. 

  


Voldemort sneered. "Yes, Karkaroff I noticed." 

"Not me milord but him!" He pointed his quivering hand at Severus. "Master he is a traitor- a spy!" 

The Dark Lord's blazing reds eyes passed from Karkaroff to Snape. "Well?" 

Snape didn't flinch. "My Lord it is all true. I reported your activities and that of my brethren to Albus Dumbledore, who in turn reported them to the Ministry. I went to great lengths ensuring your lordship did not injure the young Harry Potter during his first year at school. I'm as much responsible for many of the prisoners of Azkaban as Mad Eye Moody." Snape's mouth twisted into a cruel sneer. "And according to rumors at Hogwarts, I look good wearing a hat belonging to Neville Longbottom's grandmother." 

The room erupted into laughter. Karkaroff shuttered and glance curiously around the room, meeting the faces of men and women who hated him. He met the cold, violent purple eyes of Jacqueline Eames. The woman had her mane of black hair rolling down her shoulders and covering much of what her slim black vest wasn't. Fine tailored pants and high polished boots molded to the contours of her shapely body and the dim light glinted off of sliver rings and chrome daggers hidden underneath her emerald robe. 

Karkaroff shivered as he watched the demoness smile and silk over to Voldemort's side. She sat down and rested her head and his knee. "Will my Lord grant Severus' the pleasure of killing your enemy?" 

"Oh no, my Lord, I beg of you to allow me." Said a voice stepping into the clearing. It was Augustus Rookwood. "This man damned me to Azkaban for his cowardice." Rookwood looked up at Voldemort with his cold, sightless eyes. "I paid with blood and my sight for his villainy." 

Voldemort assured Rookwood that his wrongs would be redressed. "But, if I know Severus, he has greater plans for the Durmstang headmaster." 

Snape bowed deeply. "My Lord knows his servant. Yes Lord, I do have a plan." 

"Then take your quarry, my Prince. I await the outcome." 

Snape smiled at Jacqueline before forcing Karkaroff to his feet and exiting. A Death Eater peeled off the throngs and followed. He exited the room and crept towards the retreating footsteps. 

"Shut up, Igor! I'm here to save your life!" Snape hissed. 

The man was trembling but he looked up with mournful, terrified eyes. "What are you talking about?" 

"Do you really think you could have escaped?" Snape asked. "You're more of an idiot then I imagined." He kneeled down and tore a piece of his silk robe off and began to wipe the spittle from Karkaroff's mouth. "Now bear up! I had to find you, Albus didn't trust you to find your own way. He told me to find you at all cost." 

"You're...you're still...working for him?" 

Severus' eyes flashed angrily. "He saved me from the Dementors. Do you think me so base I would throw that away so easily?" 

The Death Eater leaned against the brick wall and strained to hear the rest of the conversation but the former headmaster had begun to mumble and Snape was forced to tend to him. Severus forced him to his weak legs and moved out of sight. 

"Curiosity killed the cat, Lucius." 

Lucius Malfoy smiled easily as he pulled off his mask. "Yes Jackie, the cat- not the snake." 

Jacqueline stepped closer to Malfoy. "Is there a reason you were slithering after Severus like some vermin?" 

  


"The same reason you are spying on him. He's a master performer, and why shouldn't he be? Snape has spent years alive and out of prison by saying the words that needs to be said or playing a part." Jacqueline began to speak but Lucius rose a bejeweled hand. "Oh spare me the hurt lover routine Jackie, it doesn't suit you. The only reason why you are so supportive of the dear Prince is because you need him." Jacqueline's eyes flashed dangerously. "You need him to overthrow the Dark Lord." 

"Voldemort has given me power beyond words, why would I betray him?" 

"You have a better reason then most." He enjoyed the look of utter shock on her face. "Oh yes, I do know you little secret, the secret you keep in hiding somewhere." Lucius sneered at her. "You need Severus to kill off Voldemort because he's the only man alive who has the cunning to. But you are willing to have him murdered in turn by a display of dramatic irony. I feel the need to warn you though, Jackie. Snape's always one step ahead, it's a very annoying habit of his." 

Jacqueline stayed silent for a moment, then her full lips curled into an seductive smile. "Now, you know everything." She whispered, lifting up a finger and tracing her collarbone. "I think I allied myself with the wrong man." She crept over to him and place her left arm lazily around his neck. She tilted her head. "So why don't we discuss...a partnership." 

Her right hand was winding up his leg, to his groin and to his belly. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her belly. Her hand moved unto her own body and to her back. But Lucius was quicker, with a swift move his hand swept to the dagger concealed at the small of her back, where she was reaching for. He swung her around and pushed the chrome blade to her pale throat. "Or I could just kill you now. You're playing a dangerous game, Jacqueline. How long do you think you can fool Severus." He smiled. "I wonder what he'd do to you if he knew." 

"No more then I would do to you now." Snape had his wand poised on Lucius. The blond's movements falter and he glanced over. Snape regarded him coldly. "Give me reason, Lucius. Hell, I'd even take a whisper of one." 

Lucius swallowed hard. He leaned over and whispered into Jackie's ear. "Its not over, bitch. Even he won't try and save you if he knew." He released her and threw the blade at Snape's feet. He bowed. "Forgive me, my Prince I was just leaving." He disappeared. 

"How much have you heard?" She asked long after Lucius had disappeared back under some rock. 

Severus shook his head. "Not a damn word, but when you have a knife to my lover's neck I might have something to say about it." 

Jacqueline ran to him and hugged him. He smiled and returned the hug. "What's all this about, Jackie?" 

"Nothing my Prince. Nothing at all." She wrapped her arm around his and smiled. Together they walked. He took her out into the open air, where everything was crisp and welcoming. He leaned down and kissed her. Overhead, a raven cried out. "Now, of Karkaroff?" 

"I have plans for him." Severus allowed, "But I hesitate to share them with you." 

"Why?" 

"My nature for one thing. My plans for another but mostly." He turned to her. "I just don't trust you." 

Jacqueline stopped. "Haven't I been good to you, Severus? Haven't I been faithful always..." She moved forward to kiss him, her hand already undoing his trousers. 

Snape smiled and stepped back from her. He glanced up and she followed his line of sight to the large raven that sat perched on a branch, staring intently at them. "Remember." Snape said in a calculated, dangerous voice. "There's always someone watching." He bowed slightly and kissed her goodnight. 

  


Jacqueline wrapped her ebony cloak around her frame as she watched Severus fade into the dark night. She felt something brush her cheek, she slid her eyes close and held out a hand. The object that had kissed her cheek fell into her hand. She opened her eyes and twirled the black feather over in her fingers. She wondered briefly about Severus had just said to her. She didn't know how much he knew or how much Lucius knew. Both could be dangerous. She had come to far to be spoiled now. Bringing up the feather again, she brushed the edge of his chin, considering. 

Somewhere overhead the bird cried again as if to warn Jacqueline about the chill in the air. She smiled gratefully and resolved to keep up her pondering inside the house. Turning, she retreated into the safe halls of the Death Eater's ancient castle. 


	10. Spiders

A/N: Come on lets keep those votes coming! Also, please read my story Cocytus, I think y'all enjoy it. Its in my classic dark brooding fashion. *winks* And a last bit of shameless advertising: I've begun writing the sequel to "The Coven House" its called "A Treasure Never Yours." and it chronciles the relationship between Snape and Kaiya. So without further adieu- on with the story!

Potions was double blocked again for Gryffindors this year. But at least it wasn't with Slytherin but with Hufflepuff. Harry felt a pang of unease when he watched the Hufflepuffs file into the dungeon before him. Hermione took his arm and smiled at him softly. "Come on, Ron's already in there- don't want Snape to take off points first thing do you?" 

"Why not? He usually does." Harry joked. He smiled back as she groaned and forced him. He laughed and looked up at the teacher's desk. "That's not Snape." He exclaimed. 

"Very perceptive Mr. Potter." The woman teacher from last night said. She was sitting in Snape's seat, looking just as dangerous as he would have. "You're right, I'm not your usual Potions Master." She rose and walked towards the tables. "I'm his replacement for an undisclosed amount of time. My name is Kaiya Snape and I'm sure you clever Gryffindors will pretty soon figure out I'm his daughter." She smiled for the first time and it seemed to light up her face. Her face registered a look of admiration and guilt. "Clever Gryffindors." She exclaimed as if they had just stumbled across the answer. 

The class chuckled and it echoed in the room. Kaiya remarked the classroom didn't seem accustomed to laughter. "Alright boyos, everyone up!" She stood and walked towards the door. "Professor Lupin wants you guys out there about now...everyone to the main yard. You should see Lupin's class already out there." 

"Professor..." Pavati trailed off. 

"Snape." Kaiya said softly. "You will all address me as Professor Snape but hopefully without the same loathing his name incurred." 

"Professor Snape, why are we going to help Lupin's class?" 

Kaiya's face darkened for a moment. "Yes, I suppose you all should know. Because we decided to connect the two classes, a new danger has arisen recently and the weapon of choice for this danger is poison. I'm going to teach you his brands and how to cure them while Lupin is going to teach you some basic counter spells." She smirked. "But first were are going learn how to collect spider venom." 

A few shivers ran down various spines but Kaiya laughed. "Don't worry hopefully they spiders won't be too angry." 

The fall sun was lovely but the wind in the air added a crisp chill. Two large spiders, as big as small elephants, lied inert on the ground. Gold, glittering ropes were cris-crossed over their mid-sections as Kaiya and Remus taught the children how to ease the poison from the spider's huge jaws. Remus liked watching Kaiya as she worked with the students. She seemed to have a natural skill with them, even Ron who was terrified of spiders seemed to be enjoying her lesson. Or, as Remus noted, maybe he just liked the way Kaiya guided his hands with hers. 

Remus wondered if those hands were soft or callused from years of hard work. He noticed her fingernails were painted with old red polished that looked like if it had been gnawed off. He painted an image in his head of her in bed. She had her hair pulled away from her narrow face to reveal those deep pools that were her eyes. He imagined her nibbling absent-mindedly on a nail as she became engrossed with the book she was reading. Then his mind eye drifted down her body, to the silky nightgown she wore... 

A startled yelp broke off Remus' daydream as he looked up just in time to see one of the spider's break it's tether. The students cried out and backed away as he ran to join Kaiya who was trying to calm the beast down. The spider would have none of it though, he flung a great leg up in the air and sent it aiming at Kaiya like an arrow. 

The Potions Mistress leap out of the way but not before the spider's leg tore into her back. Remus jumped forward eager to help Kaiya. His wand was out and on his lips were the killing curse but before his voice would obey his brain he heard Dumbledore's soothing voice. 

The Headmaster was rubbing the underside of the spider as he would a dog. Dumbledore was smiling and whispering to the spider in a gentle voice. He glanced up at Remus and grinned. "I suppose Kaiya eased the dosage of the sleeping powder correct?" 

"Yes, Headmaster I did." said Kaiya rubbing her bleeding back. She looked shaken but without serious injury. Her pride looked fatally wounded though. "I was concerned about the spider's well-being. I promised Hagrid and Aragog that the yearling wouldn't be hurt." 

"Nor should it be." Dumbledore agreed. "However it is better the spider take a extended nap then one of my students be harmed." There was no mistaking the rebuke in his voice. He was being gentle but Remus saw Kaiya tense and set her jaw. 

"I understand Headmaster." 

"Severus would not have made such a mistake." Dumbledore added under his breath. Remus saw Kaiya's cheeks redden. "Remus, why don't you take Professor Snape to the hospital wing- Hagrid and I will finish up here." 

"I know the way." Kaiya muttered. She threw off her torn robe and stalked towards the castle. Dumbledore motioned for him to follow her which Remus reluctantly did. 

He had to run to catch up. "Professor! Professor Snape! Kaiya!" 

Kaiya stopped and turned. "Alchemy." 

"What?" 

"My name. Call me Alchemy." 

"Alright Alchemy." His eyes trailed down to her bloodied tunic. "Are you hurt bad?" 

"Only my feelings." She rubbed her forehead. "I don't know what I'm doing here. I'm an Auror not a teacher! I don't know the first thing about teaching!" 

"Don't worry, neither did Severus." 

She laughed. "It's not funny Remus." She whispered then looked up with scared eyes. "That's another thing...I mean how am I suppose to compete with him? Dumbledore is pressing on me to be him but I could never have his skill. Not in a million years could I ever have the knowledge he has. I only carry his name, I don't have anymore insights into how he thinks then you do. I haven't a clue how he plans or how to fight him. Albus is so certain I can do it he hasn't even asked me if I thought I could." 

"It's because you don't have a choice." She looked at him curiously. "Alchemy," Remus began. "Albus is dying." 

She took a step back. "How...how long?" 

"This year, maybe next. Only a few know- Minerva, me, you" He paused. "And Severus." 

"If he's told Voldemort..." 

"I know." Remus grimaced. He helped her up the stairs to the hospital wing. "That's why he's pushing you so hard. He's hoping you can take your father's place as a spy." 

Kaiya looked down at her left forearm, where the Dark Mark had been burned into her skin last summer against her will. She and her fiancee had both been members of the Coven and last summer when Voldemort had came to power; they both had been called back to their Master. But she had been hidden from Voldemort by Severus. 

William Choice Blade, her fiancee, now played the role of mole within Voldemort's ranks. He bided his time, relying on Severus to protect his anonymity. She hadn't seen Choice in months and now, with Severus' recent betrayal, she wasn't even sure if her lover was still alive. 

She covered her mark with her hand and looked up. "I'm not sure, I'm strong enough." 

"Sure you are." Remus said, sitting besides her. He fought the urge to take her into his arms and wondered at the same time why he felt that way. Alchemy was a child. "You're a Snape." 

She leaned her head on his shoulder, nuzzling her head into his chest. "I'll have to trust you'll protect me then." She whispered. 

Remus buried his nose into her hair and inhaled her scent. She slid her hands into his. "No," he mumbled, caressing her soft tender hands.. "I won't let anything hurt you." 

"I know why Professor Kaiya is here." Susan Bones said over the chatter. 

Dumbledore had asked the children to bottle and label the venom as he, Hagrid, and Harry escorted the spiders back to the Forest. Ron had brought up the topic of Snape's replacement. Lavender Brown had said she thought Kaiya was smarter then Severus and he was probably fired. Neville wanted to believe that or that Severus had been caught doing something and promptly banished to Azkaban. Hermione thought Severus was just taking a sabbatical. 

"I know why Professor Snape is gone." She said, her eyes cold. Susan looked ten years older then she had last year. Some said it was because Cedric had been in her house, others because she was a timid, easily frightened. No one knew about what the girl with hair the color of a new dawn had saw one night. Little Day had inched over to Ron and Hermione. "He joined You-Know-Who." She whispered to them. 

Hermione shook her head. "I don't think so..." 

"I know so," Susan exclaimed. "I was there when that new danger Professor Kaiya talked about emerged. He attacked Hogsmeade a few weeks ago. That's why Dumbledore cancelled the visits to town until Christmas. He's scared. He's scared because Snape joined the Death Eaters." 

Ron was listening with excitement. He had always known Snape was cold and dark. Last year the truth about Snape's past had come out. He had been there when Snape flung his arm, emblazoned with the Dark Mark, for Minister Fudge to see. He had heard the words Snape had hissed and saw the fire and contempt for Fudge in the dark man's voice. 

Hermione was shaking her head and muttering to herself it wasn't true. She wanted to believe that Snape had redeemed himself. She was a romantic, wanting to see the good in man- even in him. She leaned a little closer to Ron, wanting to feel safe, long after Susan had gathered her things and retreated with her friends back into the castle. "She's lying...right?" 

Ron shrugged. "Come on, I'll walk you to class." 

"We need to tell Harry, he'll know for certain." She whispered. 

He turned back and studied the forbidden forest where Harry was at. He knew Hermione would tell him and then be at ease. Of course, he thought bitterly, why shouldn't she be at ease? Harry Potter, the wonder boy would be on the case. After all, he always saved the day. "Sure he will." Ron muttered. "Sure he will." 


	11. The Curtain Rises, the Play Begins

A/N: Because FFN. was down for so long, some people e-mailed me with their votes and so the results are in and this story has been finished. I will not be posting it all at once because the story is by far the longest I've written for Harry Potter. I think fans of the Dark Prince will hopefully enjoy this because the cunning and intelligence (and yes, ruthlessness) the Dark Prince displays in this story is how I truly pictured my creation. I also intent to change the title to "The Fading Light" because I feel it goes more along the lines of this story arch. 

P. S: For Dark Prince fans around the web, Saerry Snape has begun writing a fic which I'm looking forward to with great excitement. Keep an eye out for it. 

Time passed and the students slowly began to grow comfortable with the new dynamic of the school. Remus had slid back into his Defense Against the Dark Arts professorship like he had never been gone. His classroom and office was soon full with creepy and curious creatures for his classes. The laughter from his classes could be heard down the hall. Even Kaiya Alchemy seemed to become more comfortable with her latest assignment as teacher. The once somber dungeon was filled, not with laughter, but questions and shouting answers. She enjoyed sprinting through the class, pointing to random students and demanding an answer. The students flourished, except for Neville Longbottom who seemed to be naturally allergic to anyone named Snape. 

However Slytherin House was miserable. The moral of the darkest house suffered from lack of mentor. Professor Vector, Sinistra, and even Lupin had all tried to head the house only to be summarily denied and rebelled against by the students. The Prefect of the House, Harrison Delacroix, took over the position in a kind of reluctant leader. But Harrison was still just a student and they needed their head. 

The absence of Snape's presence was felt like death at Hogwarts. 

Albus Dumbledore seemed to feel the lost the greatest, he wore his pain on his sleeve. Alchemy had her feelings buried somewhere deep inside her. She sent most of her time with Remus now. He would search her out and they would spend hours together. Still, the pallor over the school couldn't be escaped. It was like the stillness before a storm. Dumbledore made an announcement that no students would be allowed to stay over winter break with express permission from him. Harry Potter was allowed to stay at Hogwarts, granted that Kaiya would stay with him. 

Nights were getting longer at Hogwarts and the weather was getting colder when the Aurora came. She was lovingly called "Old Victory" by the people under her command. Victoria Ambrosia Hawke had been the most talented Auror in her day and had weathered the storms of the Dark Arts for as long as Dumbledore taught. She had been as unmoving and unyielding to Dark Wizards as they had been cruel to their victims. Some called her ruthless while most considered her a needed evil. As an old warhorse, Ministry men who couldn't hid her away decided she'd be the best to head up the entire Auror forces. She took the job reluctantly and was slowly adapting from warrior to politician. Her hair was peppered, snowy white defeating dark gray. Her left hand was covered with a glove, which according to rumor was nothing more then a stub. She had lost her hand to a Death Eater, they said, although the glove always covered the hand and she allowed no one to see if it was true. She was walking with Dumbledore around the perimeter of the lake. 

"How long do you give us?" Victory asked in a no nonsense voice. 

"He'll move during Christmas, probably." 

"Next week's Halloween. That'll give us some time." She nodded, thankfully. "I got my men hidden up mainly doing recon around the Balkans. You Know Who likes to hid around there." 

"But Voldemort will keep his head down while Severus does his business." Dumbledore advised. "And Severus is an aristocrat. Whatever he has planned is going to go down like a well rehearsed play." 

"We're going to be forced to do his dance, then." Victory stopped, looking stern. "So tell me the truth, Albus, can we beat him?" 

Dumbledore was silent. "Only if he wants us too." 

In an ancient castle hidden away between France and Germany, near the Ardennes Forest, Severus Snape planned destruction. Jacqueline rubbed Severus' back, delicately and sensually. She ignored the other men in the room. Severus, however, had his attention turned fully to the four men sitting around the table. 

There was Galen McKenna, the man who had practically invented the Imperius Curse. Next to him was Erskine Raine, the platinum blond, and dark eyed master of the Cruciatus Curse. Lastly was Eoin Malone, whose hatred for Severus was renowned. Not that mattered to Severus, of course. After all, he needed their talent not their love. And talent flowed like blood in this room for each of one present was one of Voldemort's top lieutenants. At the height of their power, they had been ten in number but three were imprisoned in Azkaban and two had been killed. These were his commanders, his leaders. If Snape was his Prince, these warriors made up his crown. They were once called "the heads of the dragon," an allusion to the biblical monster that would one day bring about the apocalypse. 

Severus was leaning forward, tracing various paths on a map. In between the fingers of his left hand, he twirled an ancient coin. It was dating from the dynasty of Severus Alexander Caesar, his namesake. Somewhat ironically, Severus Alexander was the boy king who was known for his peaceful reign. His own army stabbed him in the back and Snape did not intend to share that fate. 

"You're either a fool or suicidal to plan this, my Prince." 

"Either way McKenna it will make a spectacular show." Severus said. "How do you kill a snake? You crush the egg before it's hatched. The same is true in this instance. The way to win is take out the enemy before he has the chance to fight. The Ministry is impotent. Fudge and his stiff-collared friends won't dare attempt to intervene." 

"You're targeting Albus Dumbledore, that frail body holds a lion's heat." 

"What good is lion's heart if it's dying?" 

Raine looked surprised. "He's dying?" 

"I hardly give him the year. His death is evitable; our main concern should be attacking his legacy. Once he's gone McGonagall, Figg, Lupin anyone of these names will try and continue his plans. Stop them before they have the chance too." 

"Even the Ministry will not stand idly by." Raine prompted, although he looked interested. "They'll move." 

"By the time they do, Hogwarts will be a smoldering ruin." 

"It is a daring plan, one I'm not entirely sure we can execute." Raine smiled. "Not even with you dear Prince." 

"McKenna? If I asked you to start a little a chaos, could you?" 

"Do you want broke, blind, or bedlam?" 

"How about all three?" 

"Already done." Galen pulled out a cigarette with his teeth from his pack. He muttered a curse from the side of his mouth and lit it. "Where and when?" 

Godric's Hallow, forty-five minutes prior, the Ministry headquarters, thirty minutes prior, Hecate Academy, fifteen minutes prior, and finally Hogwarts." Severus counted off the times as if he was reading from a book. "Now I don't care who takes care of Godric's Hallow, or the Ministry but I want Malfoy to head up the attack on Hecate. He is to attack the Auror Academy only, leave the orphanage. None of the attacks are to last longer then 30 minutes. Just a little razing and chaos: and I want each one to lead into the next, more brutal one got it. I want them reeling. Malone, and McKenna plan these. Pick people you trust to follow orders. But I want you two to be with me at Hogwarts." He scribbled something on a sheet of paper and handed it to Jacqueline. "Make sure he's there too." 

Jacqueline nodded but said nothing. Raine looked up at her then flashed another charming smile. "This is going to take a miracle." 

"It'll be Christmas, Erskine, it's the time of miracles. So be of good cheer and trust me." Severus stood and bowed. "Now while you go and tend to your homework, I have to make sure all is prepared." 

"Aye, aye Professor." Raine mused. 

Malone watched the door long after he left. "He's insane." 

"Probably." Raine agreed. "But I'd sooner trust his plans then yours." 

"So would I." Malone agreed. "But think about this, Erskine. If all this…craziness works, The Dark Prince will no longer have Dumbledore to worry about. Severus is bloodthirsty and ambitious, him and that little tart Jackie." He pulled on his cloak. "So who do you think he'll go after next." Malone bowed out. 

Raine chuckled. "And when Alexander saw the breadth of his domain, he wept. For there were no more worlds to conquer." He glanced at McKenna and smiled. "I'll buy you a drink." 

Severus stepped outside into the chilly air, and began to cough. He pulled out a handkerchief and covered his mouth. Jacqueline had hung back, knowing Severus would hate her if she tried to help him. The force of his coughing caused him to double over. Jacqueline flinched when she saw he had drawn up blood. He rose up and wiped the excess from his mouth, inhaling deeply to catch his bearings. In his new move, he pulled out a flask from his side and drank. A healing potion, no doubt. 

"How long?" She asked. 

He glanced back. "I don't know." 

"Why didn't you tell me?" 

"Because you already know. You knew going in that the Elixir of Life never grants life. It only prolongs it." He gingerly touched his stomach, where he had been impaled. He could feel the tenderness. He winced and looked at her. "Which is why I'm hurrying this, along. I'm going to start this war if it's the last thing I do." 

She walked over to him and threw her arms around him. This time, he allowed it. In the moonlight she kissed him gently. She smiled and looked deep into her eyes. "Lets go start a war." 

"Grand idea, Jack. Go get Karkaroff." 


	12. The Dance of Death, the loyalties define...

_Farewell by: Europe_

_Don´t know where I´m going  
But I know it feels right  
And though my feelings are showing  
I´m not afraid, it´s alright  
  
So long, farewell  
I´ve got to go  
Be strong, be well  
I want you to know  
That maybe we´ll meet someday  
  
Should I stay or should I go  
It was not easy to decide  
But you told me: "I already know"  
I guess you wondered why I lied _

The school was decorated for Halloween but for some reason Kaiya couldn't find the heart to join them. Her heart was with her mind hidden somewhere with her father. Instead, she hid in the dungeons, in one of the armories. She picked up one of the swords on display, one to her liking that was slender, cool and defined. She swung it through the air, holding up her opposite hand in the classic fencing stance. She had wrapped her black hair into a bun away from her face. She was wearing a red tunic, Asian style with a high collar, gold inlay and frog knots. 

"You look like your mother." 

Kaiya swung around. Severus Snape walked down the stairs into the large dungeon, picking up a sword as he entered. She brought up her sword to his face, in defense. He laughed. 

"Yes, very much like your mother." He smirked softly. "But she couldn't fight to save her life." He moved quickly, bringing the sword against hers. She was quick to defend herself. "But I taught you how to fight." 

He brought his sword around. She rebutted with her own moves. Together the two blades met and clashed, the sounds echoing loudly keeping tempo to the dance. The tempo guided the footwork that in turn determined the battle plans. Steel against steel, meeting par for par and move for move, each one fighting at that moment their opponent and everything else. And suddenly the battle meant more; Severus was fighting against his history- a painful past that included lost loves, missing friends and Kaiya. He fought her because it was all he could do. 

In that same instance, he was fighting Melanie Reyes. He was fighting against the woman called Madame de Noche by the Death Eaters who feared her because she was Voldemort's lover and bodyguard. They hated her because she was the untouchable Melanie, the goddess, the diamond and the paragon. She was the Madame, the woman who could kill with a whim and a swish of her wand. They hated her because they wanted her. Everyone wanted her. Severus had wanted her too. But unlike the others, she had loved Severus in return. 

And the proof of their love was fighting for her life against the only thing she had wanted in her life. She was fighting against her father, the only true family that like so many things was entwined with Voldemort. Darkness was as much a part of her as the color of her eyes. And she hated Severus for that. All at once she was fighting against a destiny she didn't want. She was fighting against the life of hurt she knew she had to endure. She would have given anything for just a life- as a wife, perhaps. 

She swung her blade and tripped him. Before Severus recovered, she had her sword to his throat with a cold, unforgiving stare. "No, father. You taught me to kill." 

Somewhere above her in the main hall, someone screamed. Severus looked up and smiled at her. "Now here's the predicament: kill me or save the miracle boy. You can't do both." 

She glared at him and moved her blade ever so slightly as she pulled it away. The fine edge of her sword that she cut his cheek, just enough for to draw blood. 

"You know Kaiya, I noticed something." He said as he stood slowly. "You never called out." His features softened. "Will you not come with me? My daughter, will you…" 

"You are not my father. He would have died rather then take the cowards way out." 

"Dear Alchemy have I taught you nothing? It is lonely road you take and one riddled with pain." He quickly kissed her. "Qui Nullus Intereo." 

Ron Weasley had been walking alone outside in the gardens while the others celebrated Halloween. He didn't know how long it had been since he felt so alone. Harry was inside with Hermione and they were eating and laughing with the others. Always laughing, and always the three of them and Ron hated that. For what wasn't certainly the first time he wished that Hermione were with him. Lately he enjoyed her being near. His hand went to his shoulder where she had laid her head. He felt himself blushing. Hermione, of all people, going to him for comfort. He liked that idea. 

"Weasley?" 

Ron knew whom the voice belonged to before he saw the face. But before he could cry out, someone had taken him from behind and held an cool hand over his mouth. Snape had stepped out into the pale moonlight and begged him to be silent. It took a second for Ron to recognize the unmoving lump Snape was carrying as Igor Karkaroff. 

"Why aren't you inside?" Snape demanded in all too familiar voice. "No matter, its better that you're here anyways. Help me." 

"Why should I?" 

"Because if you don't he'll die." 

Ron's instincts screamed for him to go get Harry and a second later he rebuked himself. He could do anything Harry could after all. He went Snape's side and eased the man unto the floor. Igor had a large gash through his chest and when the man breathed it made a gurgling noise. The person who had restrained him was a woman as ravishing as Kaiya and twice as beautiful. This woman made Kaiya look homely. 

"They call me Jackie." She said slowly. "Who teaches Potions now?" 

Ron looked up. "Your daughter." 

Severus paled. "Kaiya?" He looked up at the castle. "Stay here, Jacqueline." Their eyes met. She smiled and nodded and he disappeared into the castle. 

"You don't like Severus do you?" She asked. When he said no, she laughed. "A lot of people don't. That's why he acts so sure of himself. But he isn't and it's dangerous game he plays now. He's working as spy, you know. For Dumbledore." 

"How do you know?" 

She leaned close to him. "Because I work for him too. But please, I must ask you not to tell Harry, it could complicate things. In fact I could use your help. Severus is far too sure of himself. And if I could have someone help me keep an eye on things here, I'd be grateful. Please, Severus is my only contact to Dumbledore and if something happens to him- I'm stranded." 

"Maybe you should take to Harry." 

"Harry would be too obvious, besides I don't trust him." She took his hands into hers. "Aren't you tired of Harry getting all the credit? I know you could do this for me. I know you could help me." 

Ron looked deep into her eyes and knew she was offering him the chance to prove himself. "I will." 

"Good, now help me get him inside." She walked with him until they had entered before a sound caught her attention. She told Ron to take Karkaroff to the Grand Hall while she investigated. 

It took her only a moment to discover the Snape family. Smiling sinisterly, she pulled her wand and was about to mutter a curse. 

Somebody tried to stop her. It was Remus Lupin. "Who are you? What are you doing here?" He demanded in a voice that was harsh and demanding and terrified at the same time. It was the panicking voice of a person in love. She knew that pathetic voice well. 

"Same as you." She said. "Saving the person I love." 

_"No father, you taught me to kill."_

Jacqueline and Remus both heard the words and acted. Jackie pushed Remus away just in time to scream. "Stupefy!" She was about to finish Remus off but Severus intervened. "Come, we're going." 

He was bleeding.

She stared at the unconscious body, knowing the noise she caused would call Dumbledore and the others. She obeyed. After all, there were times to fight and times to flee. 

And soon enough Hogwarts would be a rumor. 


	13. Love Prevails

A/N:_ "Qui Nullus Intereo" _is a very rough Latin translation of "Let None Perish" which is the motto of the Aurors. At least in my stories it is. =P On with the story:

_"Know thy lot, Know thine enemies, Know thyself. Know thy enemy and _

_ know thy self and you will win a hundred battles."_

_Sun Tzu Wu_

"Harry has already figured out that Severus' disappearance is somehow linked to the Dark Prince's return. But he doesn't know that I'm really an Auror." Kaiya briefed Victory as they walked to interrogate Karkaroff. "Have you heard anything from Choice?" 

"Nothing." 

"I see." 

"But that doesn't mean…" 

"Don't Vic." Kaiya warned. "Just don't. Qui Nullus Intereo." 

"Aye." Victory agreed. She pushed opened the door to the infirmary and was instantly given a prompt tongue lashing by Madame Prompfrey. The venerable Auror looked embarrassed but was saved further punishment by Albus who ushered both near to a bed. 

"He's coming…he's coming…him and the others…the crowns…" Igor Karkaroff was mumbling in a half-dazed stupor. "Hogwarts…not safe…" 

"When?" 

"Christmas…" 

"You were right, Albus. I'll have Aurors on call. We'll be ready for them." Victory said thrilled. She began to dictate things to Kaiya. "Contact Gideon, and Mad Eye…pulled them back to the Ministry…Contact Laud in Dublin too." Her voice faltered when she noticed the pallor on the Headmaster's face. She glanced at the nurse and knew what was wrong. 

Karkaroff was dead before she looked down. She reached down and closed his eyes for him. Then she walked around the bed and comforted him the way only a woman could comfort a man. She rested her head on his shoulder and brushed the tears from his eyes before he had a chance to cry them. Something passed between Dumbledore and Victory, something secretive and special. Even in times of war, love prevailed. 

And as Kaiya watched she found herself thinking of Remus. She walked towards the window, watching. Something didn't feel right. Severus coming just to spar with her while his companion brought Karkaroff? No, it didn't make sense. No attacks had been made, nothing. Then why? The fact that Karkaroff had been there to hear plans of his attack didn't make anymore sense either. "Troll in dungeon." 

"What?" 

"Nothing Headmaster, just thinking to myself. If you and Hawke will excuse me, I go check on Remus." 

Remus smiled when he saw her. She walked in his room when he was already undressed for bed. His shirt was off, revealing fine muscles. His lazy eyes, unruffled hair and handsome smile had her entranced. A deep, familiar longing took over again. 

Had this been any other time. I could have been an innocent. I could have loved and been loved without fear. Had this been any other time, I could have been happy. I could have been a wife. Maybe even his.

"He's really gone, isn't he Remus?" She asked, suddenly feeling weak and feeling the comfort that she could be weak. She could now that she was with him. With him, she could be anything at all but most importantly, she could be Alchemy Snape.

Remus was next her before she noticed. He had his arms around her, comforting her the only way a man could comfort a woman. His arms at once strong and tender were around her, gently. She sank into his arms, not wanting anything outside of this moment to exist. He called her name and she turned her head up to listen. He leaned down and kissed her. 

She was only vaguely aware of him guiding her head down to the pillow while his hands worked on getting off her shirt. She was too busy focusing on removing his trousers. 

Even in times of war love prevailed. 

Jacqueline waited in the cold corridor with her bodyguard hidden carefully in the shadows, away from view. She smiled as she heard the footsteps of the approaching Death Eater. 

"Hello Eion." She whispered. 

"Why did you call me?" 

"To discuss the Dark Prince." 

"What about him?" 

"Severus has become weak and sloppy. He has drawn too much attention to us and frankly I think something more subtle is in order." She smiled. "Someone more clever and more ruthless." 

"Who do you have in mind? You?" 

"No, I'm a woman. I lack the taste for open combat but you…you could lead the Death Eaters." 

"What about Voldemort?" 

"What about him? It's Severus who needs to be taken care of. Voldemort is nothing more then a nightmare without his heir." 

"Why me?" 

"Because you have a reason to hate Severus. He led to your brother's eventual demise, didn't he?" 

"And why should I trust you? You're his bitch." 

"I want power. I admit it and make no apologies. If I remain with Severus, it'll be my downfall. I'm trying to stay alive." 

"Of course." He smiled. "Alright, Ripper you have a deal. After he takes care of Hogwarts for us. We take care of him." 

"Why wait? If he succeeds in this, Voldemort will make him untouchable. Better he never comes back." 

"Remind me never to cross you." 

"You don't trust Jacqueline?" 

"Jacqueline is a survivor, Galen and she certainly didn't remain alive all these years by letting her emotions get in the way. Does she love me? I have no doubt about that. But, will she stay by my side? I'd sooner trust Pettigrew." 

"So what are you going to do?" 

"She was talking to Lucius earlier, which is why I want him as far away from my battle as possible." 

"But Severus, that still doesn't tell me what you are planning to do about her." 

Severus stopped and regarded Galen. The man was about his height, build and had the same color hair but that was about all they had in common. Galen was frank and trusting, and not one given to long, well drawn out plots. But he liked Galen. Further more, he trusted him. "I'll need your help." 


	14. Touched by Fire

  
  
_  
"We have shared the incommunicable experience of war. We have felt, we still feel, the passion of life  
to its top.... In our youths, our hearts were touched with fire."   
  
--Oliver Wendell Holmes_

November came and with it preparations. Victory never left Hogwarts in the entire month, not even for a day trip. Daily life at the school was getting disturbed by the occasional navy robed wizard who would patrol the halls, entering most of the classes without apology then leave without a word. At the Ministry Benjamin Laud had taken over the job of keeping Fudge out of the Auror affairs all together, a job he thoroughly enjoyed. Dumbledore had sent Arabella Figg, and Mundungus Fletcher to go to Godric's Hallow and keep an eye on things there but mostly to relax. Godric's Hallow had many secrets hidden there, which is why he had trusted the Potters there. Luckily, Severus didn't know anything about it. Sirius Black was coming to Hogwarts for Christmas and he had arrived in early December. Black who seemed to have a natural hatred for Kaiya patrolled the grounds with Hagrid and growled at Kaiya whenever she came into view. 

She always growled back. 

By the time Christmas came the total body count at Hogwarts was twelve: Kaiya, Remus, Albus, Victory, Harry, Pompfrey, McGonagall, Hagrid, and four rather tense looking Hit Wizards. Ron and Hermione had gone to spend Christmas with the Weasleys. Sirius had gone to the Hallow. The Grand Hall was empty except for the table holding twelve chairs for the guests and loads of presents under the tree. Forgetting for at least a moment what today signified the adults allowed Harry to enjoy himself. 

After all, the boy had so little to be happy with. 

"Everything's ready Albus," Hawke promised. "And if Severus is smart he'll call this off. He would know there are legions of Hit Wizards waiting at Hogsmeade for my word." 

"I think, Ambrosia." Albus said softly. "He's counting on that."   
"He's not omnipotent," She defended. "He couldn't have planned for everything." 

"Not everything…just what he decided." 

The day passed without hitch. Evening had already fallen on the busy day when the Dark Prince removed his pocket watch and checked the time. "Are we ready children?" He asked the people around him. "Good then lets begin." 

45 minutes prior. 

Sirius Black was leading the drunken chorus with him in an Irish rebel song. Arabella and Fletcher followed along singing just as loudly and just as proud. Godric's Hallow was easily the second largest gathering of the magic community but it had only been made that because of its Harry Potter fame. The pub they were all gathered under was called officially, "Dark Lord's Last Stand." But the people of Godric's simply called it, "Last Stand." 

"And that's another reason why…I left ol Skibbereen." Sirius finished dramatically. 

"Ah, one more time lads." Shouted someone as they jumped unto the bar. "But this time, with feeling." The Death Eater smiled as the people began to panic. He motioned with one hand to his partners to barricade the doors. "That's right boyos! Let me here you scream!" 

"Stupefy!" Shouted Arabella pointing to the nearest Death Eater who in turn grabbed the nearest civilian and used him as a human shield. The Death Eater threw the body at her and then countered with a curse of his own. "Incendio!" 

Sirius shouted a Impediment Curse at the two attackers that were charging his way. The head Death Eater narrowly escaped the curse sent his way by Fletcher. He countered, not by attacking Fletcher but by sending a Conjunctivitus Curse at a witch who had panicked and was randomly shouting out curses. Without the use of her eyes, she was cursing everyone and causing even more chaos. The leader got loads of laughter with this and began to use the Imperius Curse to give the witch a little more back up. 

Sirius charged at him but the leader spun around and shouted into the air words that froze time. 

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" 

Behind him someone shouted. "MORSMORDRE!" 

"STUPEFY!" 

Sirius was aware of a bright green light that enveloped him before the world faded to black. 


	15. Caught Unaware

_ "We are not retreating—we are advancing in another direction."   
General Douglas MacArthur_

40 minutes prior. 

Lewis Llewellyn rubbed the sleep from his eyes and cursed the day he became a reporter. Of all the things to be doing on Christmas day, he was stuck in a room with the Interim Minister of Magical Law Enforcement Ben Laud who made drying paint look interesting. It wasn't that Ben wasn't interesting, no, it was that the Auror made Lewis sit in a chair in the corner of his office while he worked. This had suppose to have been an interview about the attacks last summer but Laud wasn't talking. Desmond Moody was kind to him though. They had had lunch together, a kind of mock Christmas meal consisting of reheated turkey and twice warmed mashed potatoes. But hey, Lewis thought, at least the bread was fresh. 

"So…Minister Laud…as a Law Enforcement agent…do you ever, yaw know, enforce the law?" Lewis asked in jest. Laud wasn't going to start a conversation so he might as well should. 

Laud looked as if he was about to answer him but before he could Desmond burst into the room, looking frantic. "Minister, there's been a sighting of the Dark Mark at Godric's Hallow." 

"What?" Laud hissed. 

"At least one confirmed dead, others wounded and the fighting is still going on. But I need your ok to send forces." 

"Do it!" Laud demanded, grabbing his wand from his desk and storming out of the room. Desmond and Lewis in suit. "Contact Victory- inform her of the development. Call up squads B and C from Hogsmeade. Also get Mad Eye and Gideon informed but don't call them in just yet." 

"What about him?" Desmond asked, pointing to Lewis. 

Laud glanced at him. "Nothing gets printed till I say so. Got it?" 

"Yes sir." 

"He stays with me. He's my shadow now." 

"Understood." Desmond nodded curtly. "Where are we going?" 

"My first concern is the Minister's safety, as loathed as I am to admit it, we're going to his quarters." 

"Already sent a detail of Hit Wizards and Guardians to his personal chambers. His wife is currently visiting family but his daughter is downstairs." 

"Get her." Laud ordered. Desmond motioned to another Auror who nodded and obeyed. Lewis was scribbling everything down on his notebook. As Laud pushed opened the door, he called out angrily. "And someone contact Victory!" 

35 minutes prior. 

Victory Hawke sank into the chair in Dumbledore's office. She was hunched over, sitting painfully still and with a dazed look on her face. Albus' hand was on her shoulder, squeezing it tightly but only to keep her sitting. She looked murderous. 

"How many are over there?" 

"Of all guys: about seven we know that are trained to handle a good duel. Fletcher, Black, Ella Figg, Monroe, Shane and Quentin, his wife too." 

"How many Death Eaters?" 

The flickering image of Desmond's face in the fire hesitated. "At least twice that number. Four in the pub the rest running through the village causing havoc. Laud already sent reinforcements but we have yet to here from there." 

"I'm going." Victory said, pushing off Dumbledore's hand. She turned to Kaiya. "Coming?" 

Kaiya took a step away. "I stay with Potter." 

Hawke looked betrayed. She glanced at Dumbledore. "I believe I have lost an Auror and you gained a teacher. One must admire the loyalty you inspire." 

"Ambrosia you know as well I that this is just the beginning." 

"To hell with Severus and his plan. I'll fall for it! My men are dying!" 

"Think with your mind, not with your heart." 

She glared at Albus. "You first." She turned back to the fire. "Keep me informed. I want to know it before Fudge does. Don't alarm him and his daughter though, keep it simple. Move out the forces at Hogsmeade. And make sure Fudge gets to Hecate!" 

"Already done." 

Dumbledore spoke. "Why Hecate?" 

"It's a safety measure. If the Aurors feel the Minister of Magic is in danger, he is moved to a secure location. What place better then our own Academy." Victory was up and pacing, fingering the hilt of her wand anxiously. This time Albus let her walk. There was nothing else he could do to calm her. She hadn't been expecting this. Neither had he. Kaiya and Remus moved a little closer to each other for comfort. Kaiya felt safe when Remus was around. His love for her would be enough. But her mind was with her comrades at Godric's Hallow and Remus knew that. He knew she was trained for action and having to stand by to protect a child was not her idea of service. It was out of respect for Albus that she stayed. 

He glanced out into the main hall was McGonagall was playing chess with Harry. The elderly teacher glanced up and read the entire story in Remus' eyes. Something was terribly wrong. She seemed to falter for a moment before picking up again with a well placed move against Harry's Knight. 

Severus liked chess too, although it was more of the enjoyment of strategy then warfare. Severus liked to see ornate plans be executed seamlessly. The more perilous and dangerous the game plan became the better. Remus shuttered to think what Severus would attack next. "Okay Severus you've attacked our Pawns, now what?" 


	16. To the heart

_"War is a series of catastrophes which result in victory."  
Georges Clemenceau_

30 minutes prior 

Gideon Mallory and Vladimir Fenrir hurried down the halls of Hecate Academy. The arrangements were being made hurriedly. Chandra Firestone and Mad Eye Moody stepped into view, everyone hand their hands on their wands and a terse look on their face. 

"Quarters have already been made available for the Minister and his entourage. Offices had been allocated and prepared." Firestone rapped off the details. "And the top level Auror cadets have been alerted." 

Mad Eye picked up where she left off. "Further more, the orphanage and school have been secured and put on warning. The children are in their dormitories with a Perfect, Cadet and teachers on call." 

"No one is getting into this school." Vladimir said proudly. Unlike Hogwarts, Hecate was prepared for times of war. He was confident in the safety of his students. Not even the Dark Prince, whoever he was, would dare try and attack Hecate. It would be stirring up a hornet's nest. "Contact London, tell them we await their arrival." 

Gideon nodded. "Aye sir." 

"Hello Darling." 

Marcella Fudge had never seen this man before and so she was a little distrusting when he called to her. She was in the Ministry's library looking over the pages of moving photographs of Unicorns and Mermaids. The man looked friendly enough though. He was smiling at her genteelly, squatting down to her level. 

"Are you Minister Fudge's daughter?" He asked. 

Marcella nodded. The ebony cloaks he wore and the dark gloves struck her, she had never seen a man wear gloves inside a building. "Who are you?" 

"Oh my name isn't important Lady Fudge, only my job. You see I'm suppose to ensure your father gets something very important. This is going to be very vital to the course of the near future. Do you think you could do me a favor and give it to him?" 

"Is it that important?" She asked. 

He nodded. 

"Alright…give it to me." 

The man pulled out a vial, no bigger then the ten year old's palm. It was filled with a dark reddish potion that seem to crackle and swirl. It reminded Marcella of fire. "Make sure he gets this." He said, standing and reaching for something inside his robe. "But now I must go." 

Marcella didn't wait for the man to leave. If it was as important as he said, her father needed it now. 

Cornelius Fudge looked near death with fright. Lewis decided to leave the fact that Fudge was shaking uncontrollably out of his report. Laud seemed to paint a grimmer picture then the sketchy reports from the Hallow did. But Lewis knew that everything he was saying was probably true. The reporter didn't think he liked that idea. 

"Daddy! Daddy!" 

Lewis turned at the same time everyone else in the Minister's office did. Looking through the twin doors that opened to the finely carpeted hallway, they all saw Marcella running down the hall towards them, something glowing in hand. Behind her, stalking towards the doors was a black clothed Death Eater who had his wand out. 

It happened in the blink of eye. Lewis wasn't sure what happened first and when. He was certain either Desmond or Laud screamed for Fudge to get down. He thought he heard someone else yell for Marcella to drop the bottle. That voice sounded a lot like his. He felt something or someone push him to the floor just as the potion in Marcella's hand exploded into a firestorm. As Lewis pulled his hands under his body, to shield his face he wondered if Marcella was still alive. 

25 minutes prior. 

Sirius Black felt someone say "Ennervate" before he actually heard the voice. When he looked up, it was Arabella. She had her hand on his shoulder, shaking him awake. Her face was covered in blood and dirt from the blasts. Sirius moved his head slowly to combat the nausea that came with being stunned. He met the face of a dead bystander. The person who had saved his life. 

"What's going on Ella?" He asked. 

"The war's started." She said softly. She helped him up and handed him a wand. It wasn't his and he had to wipe the blood off but it would suffice. 

Chaos was still reigning outside. Sirius was barely allowed time to catch his breath before he was forced outside by the screams coming from the town. As he stepped out into the night, he was amazed by the green light that illuminated the streets. He only had time to look up and acknowledge the Dark Mark before he had to fend off a civilian's curse. The person had either recognized the wanted man or was under the Imperius Curse. Sirius didn't have the time to choose which. 

After he had said it, the Killing Curse suddenly lost all its terror. He was amazed how simply it worked and how easily the words had spilled out of his mouth. It wasn't a conscience decision he had made, more an act of instinct then anything else. Sirius stared at the dead body. He had seen death before but never like that. Never as pure and simple as those two words. It scared him. 

But he didn't have time to be scared. Fletcher was on his knees in torment. 

"Wait for it." Lucius Malfoy whispered. 

Crabbe and Goyle, the elders, regarded Malfoy and nodded reluctantly. Besides them Nott pointed his want at the Headmaster Fenrir, Moody, Firestone and the other, muttering a curse under his breath at each one. He had no intention of moving till Lucius permitted it but that didn't mean he couldn't dream. 

Lucius, however, seemed enthralled by the figure that stood nearest to Fenrir. He hadn't seen his brother Gideon in years. The years had been kind to the eldest Malfoy; pure gold had become the salty color it was now and sharp, hawk like eyes still surveyed his surrounding like fox held at bay by hunting dogs. Gideon even looked straight in Lucius' direction for a moment, before turning away. Lucius smiled, wondering if Severus had intended this family reunion. Of course he must have, Severus thought of everything. Isn't that how the rumor went? Lucius smiled underneath his mask. 

Tonight one brother would be given to another as a gift. Lucius only wondered which brother was which. 

Severus slipped the nettle wine he had been nursing for thirty minutes. Jacqueline was inching her foot up his leg and he smiled. Always the temptress, he thought to himself. He peered at her from under the rim of his hood. They were all wearing hoods; Jacqueline, McKenna, Malone and Raine and the rest of the Death Eaters who waited patiently for Severus' command. Erskine and Eoin were just outside the Hog's Head smoking a cigarette and laughing. Galen was sitting a few tables away, flirting with Rosemerta every time the bar keep passed. She seemed to enjoy it. 

None of them had even glanced at Severus all evening. They were all too well trained for that. He stared down at the piece of cheap parchment in front of him. The one he had been scribbling on all night. He smirked to himself. Odd the things you remember about murder, some people remember smells, some screams, other remember faces. Severus remembered their names. He read over the list that written in his spidery script. The list was filled with the names of the Death Eaters he had sent out. Only he and Voldemort had ever known how many people were truly Death Eaters and only he and Voldemort had ever known all their names. 

He was their Prince. Voldemort had trusted him to win the war. But first he had to start it. It seemed only right to him that it should begin with the death of the old order of things. He looked down at his pocket watch. 

20 minutes prior. 

"Where's Marcella! Where's Marcella? Where is my daughter?" 

Cornelius looked like he was about to kill someone, preferably himself. He had torn red eyes that burned holes in Lewis' soul. The reporter felt his heart break. He went to the Minister's side and shook his head slowly. Fudge broke down crying. 

Desmond was up and commanding the Aurors to search the Ministry. He was calling back the remainder of the forces at Hogsmeade. Hogwarts was not the target, he said, so it needed no protection. Lewis turned his head to search through the smoke for Laud. 

Benjamin Laud was propped against the door cradling the stub that at one time had been his wand arm. On instinct, the old Auror had begun at counter curse when the firestorm exploded. The fire was still burning. Desmond lifted Laud to his feet and demanded Lewis do the same with Fudge. 

"Where are we going?" He asked Desmond over the shouting and fire. 

Desmond had blood coming from his ears. He was deaf. 

"WHERE ARE WE GOING?" He shouted. 

"Hecate Academy in America." Desmond said in a choking voice, undefined by tone or intensity. "It's the only safe place now." 

Severus watched as the young boy entered the Hog's Head pub and search around. He knew the boy's job before the others in the pub did. The self-important look on the youth's face gave it away. A Ministry Herald coming to tell with navy robed Aurors and Hit Wizards all around him that they were needed in London. Someone was attacking the Ministry Headquarters. The Herald went from table to table whispering in hush, tense words to the robes not really noticing the faces. 

The Herald came to Severus' table, told him the news then went to McKenna's. Outside Raine and Malone had already peeled themselves off the wall and were joining the main group to Apparate to the rescue. Jackie and him were the last ones out. 

"Hey!" Raine called. 

Right on cue, Severus thought. 

The Head Auror looked back. He searched Raine's face but clearly didn't know who he was. "Yeah?" 

"Hawke wants us here, don't you think some of us should stay?" 

The Head Auror snorted impatiently. The stranger was right. "Take a handful of us and head over to the school." He ordered. "Key go with them and make sure they get pass those defenses alright. Tell the three up there to report to the Ministry when you get there." 

The Hit Wizard, a woman and more then likely the one called Key, reluctantly stepped aside and nodded curtly. She turned to Raine. "Get your men and come on." 

Raine turned to the group and began pointing. "Alright! Ya'll come with us." 

McKenna, Jackie, Malone and Severus obeyed Raine's orders and joined him and Key in the trek up to the castle. Severus noticed the others were smiling to each other. It was going off almost too easily." 

He checked his watch again. 

15 minutes prior. 


	17. Silent Night

_"Once is happenstance. Twice is coincidence. Three times is enemy action."  
Auric Goldfinger_

_"__He will win who knows when to fight and  
when not to fight."_

_The Art of War_

The Death Eater seemed to hesitate. Sirius noticed how odd it seemed because time seemed to stop. The leader simply nodded to the closest Death Eater and began to walk away. The man he had nodded it at, turned and touched his nearest ally who turned and motioned to another and so on. Fletcher and Ella Figg reacted in the same way Sirius did. So did the reinforcements that had recently entered the fray. They all stood dumbly watching as the Death Eaters pulled themselves away from their respective fights and began to pool around the leader. The glimmer of gold caught Sirius' eye. The Leader had what appeared to be an hourglass in his grip and all the Death Eaters were scrambling to touch it. He was holding a portkey. A second later they had disappeared. 

And only the dead and those near it remained. 

"Alright, lets go!" The head Auror shouted. "Leave a detachment of Hit Wizards to help with the wounded and the dead." 

"Where are you going?" Fletcher demanded. He was bleeding from what use to be his right eye. "They might come back!" 

"That's not my concern sir, I'm under strict orders to leave you some help and then to move on to my appointed post." 

"And where the hell is that!" 

The Auror looked at him blankly. "Hecate Academy." 

"On whose authority?" 

"An Auror named Alex Rouge. He pulled me aside outside Hogsmeade and told me he had orders from Hawke herself to go there as soon as this fighting was over." 

Black and the rest watch them go. He was too angry to fight with the Aurors too. What was worst was he was spent, physically and emotionally. Gingerly he leaned down and began to search through the rubble for survivors. 

"It's a fucking trap!" Lucius Malfoy shouted over the chaos that ensued. 

The attack was supposed to have gone off flawlessly. Lucius, and the twenty others with him for his was the most daring, were to have entered from the hills that protected Hecate from the rest of the world. Like Hogwarts, it was impossible to Apparate to on the grounds so they entered through a little known, and seldom used footpath that lead straight into the Auror classrooms. 

And when they entered the classroom, Gideon Mallory and seven top-level cadets that were with him greeted them. Gideon smiled. "Welcome to Hecate Academy, gentlemen. A mutual friend of ours, Alexander Rouge told us that you would coming to visit." 

A second later the thirteen Death Eaters from Godric's Hallow appeared. 

"He'd said you'd be bringing guest too." Gideon nodded. "Which is why I think he made sure…" 

Shouting came from behind the Death Eaters as the Aurors arrived from Godric's. Lucius cursed again. 

"…we had friends too." Gideon finished. "Alright, box them in!" 

10 minutes prior. 

"Stupefy." The Dark Prince whispered. 

Jena Key fell to her knees then forward as the curse hit her squarely in the back. 

The Prince smiled and turned to the rest. "Masks on, children." 

Malone slid his mask onto his face but not before stealing a glance at Jacqueline. She shook her head but her eyes were smiling. Not yet, she seemed to say, but soon. He looked over to the Dark Prince and to the Death Eater hovering on his left. Malone figured it was probably Galen McKenna, who worked the Prince's bodyguard. Galen didn't have to die though. Only the Prince. 

Malone hoped Dumbledore wouldn't beat him to it. 

"Ask not for whom the bell tolls." Erskine murmured, twirling his lighter between his fingers. 

"It tolls for thee." 

"If you boys are done reciting poetry to create an atmosphere of brooding and upcoming danger…" The Prince mused slightly annoyed and slightly amused. 

"Almost." Raine said. "Give us five minutes." 

"Hermione!" Ron shouted. "Hermione!" He coughed, trying to force the smoke and soot from his lungs. This was the last time he went with his father to work. Hermione had wanted to come because she was Hermione. She was curious about anything boring. Or at least he that's how he teased her as they walked up the stairs of the Ministry's headquarters. 

Ron's father's office was on the ninth floor of a short, thirteen floor building that housed the Ministry of Magic. Outside, to anyone Londoner or tourists who looked at the building's signs that proudly boasted it was a paper factory. Around thirty minutes ago a blast had rocked the top floor. Moments later Aurors and Death Eaters fought openly in the halls. Ron had pushed Hermione into closet and had raced off to join the fight. 

It had been stupid for him to do but he had too. Like most boys who were able bodied and youthful, he saw war as a game to be played and won. He never saw the body count until he feared Hermione was among the lost ones. 

"Hermione!" He shouted again. His heart felt like it was going to burst of his chest from the pain. "Please, Hermione!" 

"Ron!" She called back, overjoyed to see him. She ran into his open arms and embraced him. He buried his head in her dirty hair and held unto her for life. 

"I thought you were dead." 

"Oh Ron, I almost was. The closet collapsed…. I thought you were dead. I…I…" 

He silenced her with a kiss, long, hard and too long pent up. He kissed her but more importantly, she kissed him back. In times of war…love prevailed. 

"Charming. Now if you two don't mind." They turned to the dark hair man only a few years older then them. "The name's Lewis. Come on." 

"Where's my dad?" 

"Arthur Weasley? He's been sent to St. Mungo's Hospital." Lewis raised his hands. "Nothing serious, just some minor burns." 

"Where are we going?" 

"You're going with this man." Lewis pointed to his counterpart. "You'll be going to the hospital with your father." 

"Wait, are you going somewhere else?" 

"I am going with the Minister to America." 

"I'll take my chances at St. Mungo's." Hermione said, holding fast to Ron. "But good luck." 

"After tonight…" Lewis said slowly. "We're all going to need it." 

Outside, on the streets of London, a group of Muggle carolers were singing "Silent Night." 

5 minutes prior. 

"I'm sorry Minister but you've seem to brought your war with you. I would have thought customs would have confiscated." Vladimir took Fudge's hand and shook it hard. "No matter. We'll coping." 

"Marcella….my daughter Marcella Fudge." The Minister mumbled. "She's here already, isn't she? She's safe right?" 

"Your wife is arriving shortly, Minister." Vladimir coaxed. He glanced to Desmond. The young Auror shook his head grimly. Vladimir understood. "But as for Marcella, we have yet to locate her." 

"Send Hawke and Mad Eye to search the Ministry building for her." 

"Right away sir." Mad Eye Moody mumbled slowly. "We'll go right now." 

"No one is protecting Hogwarts you see." Fudge continued to ramble. "I hope the Headmaster will forgive me…" 

Chandra entered the Headmaster's office, her gowns soaked in sweat. "Headmaster…" She paused when she saw Fudge. Vladimir waved her on. "The fighting is finally over at Godric's Hallow and at the Ministry Headquarters in London people are working non-stop to put the fires out. In both places, the Hit Wizards are working to aid the wounded." 

"And the Aurors?" 

"It's the damnedest thing, sir. The first wave Apparated here just in time to help in the battle. The second wave of Aurors from the village came just a few minutes ago to help protect the orphanage and school." 

"Did you authorize this?" Vladimir asked Laud. 

He shook his head. "I was too busy trying to keep him alive. We're in disarray." 

"Sir," Chandra interjected. "The orders came for someone named Alexander Rouge." 

The name didn't sound familiar to anyone in the room but neither Vladimir nor anyone else was going to question the order. Whoever Rouge was, he had saved their lives. 


	18. The Final Blow

_"There is many a boy here today who looks on war as all glory, but, boys, it is all hell.   
You can bear this warning voice to generations yet to come. I look upon war with horror."  
General William Tecumseh Sherman, August 1880._

_"__Wars are not acts of God. They are caused by man, by man-made institutions, by the way _

_ in which man has organized his society."  
Speech at Arlington National Cemetery (Memorial Day, 1945)   
_

0 minutes prior. 

Albus Dumbledore and Victory Hawke were in his office when they heard McGonagall scream. They raced into the main hall just in time to see McGonagall be flung to the ground. The woman was clutching her left eye as blood oozed between her fingers. A Hit Wizard charged at her assailant. 

The Death Eater reached out his hand and snapped the Wizard's neck. Behind him, the three nearest attacked two of the Hit Wizards, finishing them off in sickening speed and precision. 

Kaiya, and Remus had taken the time to react. Kaiya had pushed Harry to the nearest corner and told him to stay there. She pulled out her wand and muttered an incantation under her breath while Remus traced a circle around them both. 

"Blood for blood, let no one harm thee. Truth for truth, let no false witness come. Life for life, let the circle be unbroken." Kaiya muttered, grabbing hold of Harry's hand. 

He felt a cut form on his hand and instinctively he pulled away. She was bleeding too. She looked at him and smiled. "I forget to tell you, Harry. I'm Auror. But more importantly- I'm your guardian. Listen to me, as long as you stay in this circle you're safe. No one who wishes to harm you can pass its boarder but you must stay there. Got it?" 

He nodded vigorously. "But…but I can help." 

"I know you can, Harry but please stay out of this one battle." 

"Do as the woman says." The Head Death Eater said. "After all Mr. Potter, it's only a matter of time before I get to you." He threw back his hood to reveal a pristine mask, perfectly made save for the three gold marks running down the left eye. He turned to Kaiya. "Now lets see the extend of what I taught you…" 

"Expelliarmus!" Dumbledore boomed. His curse hit the Death Eater nearest to the Dark Prince squarely in the chest. He was sent sprawling on the stone floor. 

Madame Pomfrey had ran into the main hall to see what was the commotion. She nearly fainted when she saw the six Death Eaters. McGonagall called out to her. She ran to the woman's side just in time for Hagrid to appear and help get her out of the way. 

Hagrid looked at Dumbledore. "Now Professor?" 

"Wait for it…" Hawke advised. 

"Ah, the Ministry bitch!" Rang a distinctly female voice from behind the mask of one of the Death Eaters. She withdrew her wand slowly and laughed. "We should have known this fight was going to be waged by old grandparents and little children." 

"Do you want to try and take this old grandmother?" Hawke asked raising her gloved hand. A long ebony wand held dangerously still, like a sword. 

The woman laughed. "They call me Jack the Ripper, grandmother. Remember that name, you'll obituary will need it." 

"One must admire the dramatics." Purred the platinum haired one to Remus. "It almost gives this all an epic feel. Too bad it all has to end with his death." He motioned carelessly to Harry. He pointed his wand to Remus and shouted. "Cruio!" 

"Stupefy!" Remus shouted in return. 

Kaiya was rushed by two of the Death Eaters and promptly threw them back. One swung at her, seeming content with physical combat for a while. She was forced to comply. The other one seemed to be enjoying himself too. She uppercut the nearest one and slammed her foot into the groin of the other. The second fell to his knees, howling in pain. 

Hawke ducked the wild swing Jackie gave to her. She countered by a chop to the throat. Jackie began to wheeze but not to be outdone she drove her knee into Hawke's back. 

McGonagall had recovered just enough to attack the Dark Prince himself. She used a phobia curse that caused the Dark Prince to flail wildly against illusions. She felt eye contact with him, refusing to blink and muttering the words to her jinx as if they were the last prayer of a dying pilgrim. 

Dumbledore and the bodyguard were the only ones not fighting. They had their wands pointed directly at each other's hearts, daring the other to move first. 

"You know Headmaster, I admired so very much until I discovered the truth about you." 

"And what was that?" 

  
"That you are a coward and weak. More so then you believe Lord Voldemort and we are, because you see he hides behind masks and rumors and fear. But you, you hide behind something greater: your followers. You send other people to do what your dirty work while all the while you have clean hands." 

"Is this the lie your Prince has told you?" 

"No, this is the truth I had to come to grips with and when I did, all my pretenses were stripped away and I was faced with one terrifying truth. In times of war, there is no difference between right and wrong. In war the only thing that matters is ensuring you had no blood on your hands." 

Dumbledore looked around. It looked like the Death Eaters were winning. Remus was backed against a corner. Kaiya was struggling to reach him. To break the jinx, the Dark Prince had backhanded McGonagall so hard she had hit her head against the stone wall. Pompfrey and Hagrid were trying to save the life of the last Hit Wizard. 

"You had other people do your killings for you. You let them be damned for your purposes." The bodyguard smiled at him coolly. He opened his arms out wide and tilted his head. "How many would die for you? Like lambs led to the slaughter." He took a step back and then another and then other, inching closer and closer to Harry Potter. 

Harry stood frozen, wide eyes and shivering. The Death Eater laughed coarsely then swung around stepping into the glowing circle and taking the boy in his arms. "How many would die for you?" He demanded. "And more importantly, how many you let die? This boy? Your teachers?" He glanced at Hawke and Jackie. "Or maybe even the woman you love…" 

"Victory!" Kaiya screamed. 

Victory Hawke was standing perfectly still. Jack the Ripper had her on the end of a rusty sword she had pulled from a suit of armor. Jack turned around a walked away, ripping the sword from its human sheath. Victory hunched over, blood oozing from her mouth. She managed a small smile directed towards Dumbledore before… 

Victory, scarred and bleeding, fell to the floor and died. 

"Bye, bye grandmother." Jack cooed. She swung the sword up, holding it over her head, letting the blood drip unto the mask's ivory features. She laughed insanely and pulled off her mask, to reveal the face of a beautiful woman. Jacqueline opened her mouth and caught a few drops of the blood. "Now granted killing an Auror is a terrible crime. But you know what's worst?" She ran her fingers across the blade and painted three lines on her eye. "Killing your own kind." 

Her next action shocked everyone. She drove the edge of the sword into the Dark Prince's back. The sheer force of her swung cause the Prince to jolt forward almost crashing into McGonagall. He tried to speak but only a gurgling noise came out. He lifted up his wand and pointed it at her before falling next to Victory. 

The Prince and Victory lay in a jumbled heap on the floor. Good and Evil both bled red and it seeped like a slow moving river around the livings boots. 

"I'm in charge now!" Jacqueline said. "Now take off your masks, all of you… let them see their murderers." She squatted down over the Dark Prince. She reached over and began to peel away the mask. "And let the Boy Who Lived see the man who made the nations tremble. Let him see the man who was going to kill him." 


	19. Qui Nullus Intereo

_"I can anticipate no greater calamity for the country that the dissolution of the Union.   
It would be an accumulation of all the evils we complain of, an I am willing to sacrifice  
everything but honor for its preservation."   
  
--Robert E. Lee_

_"Those who have long enjoyed such privileges as we enjoy forget in time that men have died to win them."  
Franklin D. Roosevlet  
  
"I've got to go to meet God - and explain all those men I killed at Alamein."  
Field Marshall Viscount Montgomery in 1976.  
  
"I thought dying for your country was the worst thing that could happen to you.   
I think killing for your country can be a lot worse. Because that's the memory that haunts."  
Bob Kerry (told to The New York Times)  
_

She pulled the mask away to reveal the face of Galen McKenna. Fear flooded her features as she studied the face. She dropped the mask. "No, no…that…that can't be…" 

"He knew!" Malone shouted, pulling off his mask and waving his wildly at the other masked Death Eaters. "Where are you Snape?" He turned to Jacqueline, "I thought you said, he'd be an easy kill!" 

"This isn't possible. He's not omnipotent…how could he had known?" She whispered, hoarsely, terrified. She looked up at the other three Death Eaters who still wore their masks. Anyone of those ivory masks could hold the man she had betrayed so openly. 

"You should have known better, Jacqueline." The voice was smooth, hypnotic and deadly. It seemed to echo through the Grand Hall, like a voice of God. At the same time it rang through the cold room, creating an atmosphere of terror and stillness, it came like a whisper from the lips of the Death Eater who had stepped into the protective circle that guarded Harry Potter so effortlessly. The Death Eater who never had any intention of killing the boy, whose only concern was smoking out the last of those still alive who endangered his life. The last ones who could prove he was a spy. 

The Death Eater released Harry gently. He stepped slowly outside of the circle, pulling down the hood around his face to reveal ebony waves of shoulder length hair. He looked up and met her eyes, gingerly removing his mask to reveal of the face of the Dark Prince, Severus A. Snape. "You should known, beloved, that when you plan to rip someone's command out of their grasp, you better make damn sure they are dead before you do so." 

"You said this was killing Potter. You said this was about establishing…" 

"Establishing my old control. Did you really think I would let you plan my demise under my very nose? Like I warned you. There is always someone watching." 

Jacqueline glanced at McKenna's dead body then back to Severus. "This was all just to save your hide then? Just to put you beyond doubt in Voldemort's mind? Just to ensure that what…" She glanced around. "That Dumbledore had his spy back?" 

Snape laughed, genuinely amused. "No, whatever benefit Dumbledore's gleans from tonight is an added bonus. Mainly I just want to ensure that you or the other crowns didn't try to win this war without letting the Ministry know it was going on." 

He had walked over towards her, from behind. He removed the sword from her hands and pressed it against her neck. He kissed her cheek. "And part of me loved you so…" 

"Severus…" She whispered. 

He pushed the blade closer to her vein. "Don't even try it." He looked at Dumbledore and almost smiled. "Looks like you win by default, old friend. There's very little chance I'm coming out of this alive so I'd rather submit to your justice then Voldemort's. I'd call your secret weapon out now." 

Dumbledore motioned to Hagrid. "Do it, Rebeus." 

Hagrid pushed opened the door and the air suddenly became dead. Two Dementors glided noiselessly out. Fear was written on the faces of the Death Eaters. Dumbledore bowed his head. "These were Victoria's idea…and I didn't think I'd ever witness a time I was glad they were here. Until now." He looked straight at Severus. "I shall enjoy seeing their justice." 

Severus swallowed hard. "Well, not quite what I expected." 

"Don't worry, dear Prince." Malone lifted his wand towards Severus. "You'll die first." 

"Avada Kedreva." Kaiya said, pointing towards Malone. The Death Eater collapsed. 

"Cruio!" Raine panicked and aimed at her, "Interno Incedio!" 

Severus allowed himself to be distracted by that curse. The curse hit her in the stomach. It was little known and almost always deadly, the internal fire. It attacked the person from the inside out, literally burning the victim alive. Kaiya fell to her knees as she felt an invisible fire attack her organs. He thought he heard her screamed. 

Lucius gritted his teeth as he pulled out the long piece of shrapnel that had embedded itself in his thigh. He looked around at his men who were surrounded by Aurors and Hit Wizards. He had been double crossed. Over the smoke, he saw Gideon standing as steadfast as ever. 

This wasn't Severus' doing. It couldn't be. Severus was many things but he never would risk the lives of the people who trusted him. It wasn't in his nature. Severus was too much of an aristocrat to be so wasteful, not necessary with the soldiers' lives, but with the children's. Most of the action had been centered around the orphanage. Severus wouldn't risk the lives of the children. His conscience wouldn't allow it. No, this was another person entirely. 

"Jacqueline." Lucius hissed. "Nott, call a retreat." 

"To where sir?" 

"To Voldemort's castle. He shall hear of this treachery." 

"But what about our wounded?" 

"Leave them here." 

"But…" 

"Leave them! Don't you see? They win this round!" 

"Avada Kedreva!" The Death Eater shouted, aiming at Raine. As soon as he was sure Raine was dead, he began to run towards Kaiya. Remus already had Kaiya in his arms. He was looking frantic. 

"Can you carry her?" Prompfrey asked. 

Remus nodded. "Hold on darling…" 

"I will." Kaiya smiled at him. "Why is it, I'm always dying with you around, beloved? You're becoming bad luck." 

Hagrid had picked up McGonagall like a rag doll and followed them out. Dumbledore watched them go then turned his attention to the last masked the Death Eater. He stared at two lovers unbelievingly. Then he looked at the fallen bodies of McKenna, Raine, Malone and Hawke as he had seen them for the first time. He pulled off his mask. 

The worn, dirty face of William Choice Blade peered up at Dumbledore. 

"William, you're alive." Dumbledore said in a relieved voice. "I didn't hope…" 

William nodded slowly. He noticed Harry as if for the first time and smirked. "So you're Harry Potter. The boy who started all this." 

Harry nodded and ran out of the circle to Dumbledore. He looked at him, curiously. "Who are you?" 

"My name is Choice, Harry. I'm a spy for Dumbledore. I was also to be Kaiya's husband." He stole another glance at the doors. "Or would have been…" 

"So your one of us?" 

"If you mean a good guy, yeah." 

"Is it over?" Harry asked. 

"No Harry it isn't because after tonight, the Ministry has no choice but declare war on Voldemort." Choice looked at Severus. "And that's what you wanted too, wasn't it?" 

Severus Snape dropped the sword he was holding and pushed Jacqueline into the arms of the nearest Dementor. He looked tired and weak and suddenly a hundred years older then he was a moment ago. He coughed a couple of times so violently that his whole body shook. He smiled lazily at Choice and took off his outer robe to reveal a bloodied ribcage. That explained his weakness. Albus wasn't the one dying, Severus was. He was dying from the wound he had received months ago in the Snake Bite pub, from an Auror who had never seen a Dark Wizard before that night. He licked his lips and regarded Choice with a strange look. "Do you know the best way to save a city from plunderers?" 

Choice shook his head no. 

Severus smiled sadly. "Too bad." He inhaled a deep breath and ran his hands over his hair to sooth it out. He straightened his robes and brought himself up to his full height, like a person of breeding should. He turned to the Dementors. "I believe I owe one of you a kiss." 

------ Two Weeks Later---- 

War Officially Declared on You-Know-Who 

By: Lewis Llewellyn 

The Hague- Today the International Wizarding Community unanimously decided to reinstate the emergency powers given to the Law Enforcement officers during the Dark Times. In effect this has declared war on the Dark Side. This means that Aurors have been given the leeway to use the Unforgivable Curses and the power to withhold trial for anyone deemed a Dark Wizard. This comes in response to the Christmas day attacks on two schools of Magic, the British Ministry of Magic and a rural town in England. These attacks have been attributed to the infamous Dark Prince who reemergence only affirms the belief that He Who Must Not Be Named has returned. This revelation has heralded in a new time of fear and wide spread distrust but with the appointment of new Minister of Magical Law Enforcement Benjamin Laud, the Ministry has promised a quick end to this renewed threat. 

Also related to this historical decision in Hague is the sentencing of one Ms. Jacqueline Eames, a Dark Witch and follower of You Know Who. According to a confidential source, Ms. Eames was even the lifelong companion to the Dark Prince. She is also the Death Eater known as Jack the Ripper and is responsible for the death of the former Minister of M. L. E Ambrosia "Victory" Hawke. Eames was given the Demeanor's kiss at 7: 30 this morning, with Professor Albus Dumbledore, and Prof. Severus Snape witnessing. Both declined comment. 

Snape folded the paper when he had finished reading it and laid it on his nightstand. He accidentally knocked over a glass. He closed his eyes and turned away. He was too weak to straighten it. He was going to die, after all, a little spilled wine wouldn't make any difference. He heard the door to his bedroom open and he cursed the light the visitor allowed in. "Can't a man die in peace?" 

"Some men, yes." Dumbledore said softly. "But not you." 

"Albus…" Snape whispered weakly. A flood of words, mostly words begging forgiveness came flooding to his lips. There was so much he wanted to tell Albus. So much he wanted to thank him for. But he couldn't. He, like Lucifer, was too proud for it. "If you've come to turn me over to the Dementors, don't bother. I'll be dead soon enough." 

"I know." Dumbledore sat next to the bed. "That's why I've come." 

"To make sure the monster is dead?" 

"Why do you always do you always refer as a monster? You're not you know. You're just a man." 

"And therein lies the problem, everyone else seemed to think I was a god, invincible." 

"You know you started this war, Severus…people will die now because of it…" 

"Lets talk about something else, something idle." 

"Kaiya's with child." 

Snape smiled. "Does Choice know?" 

"It's Remus'." 

"Oh." The smile flickered. "Then it's not a child, it's a puppy. Still, I'm going to be a grandfather. Or would have been…" 

"Why Severus? Why did you start this?" 

"Do you know the best way to save a city from being plundered? From being raped, tortured and disgraced?" 

"No." 

"You destroy it. To save a city, you burn it to the ground. You're right, Albus. People will die because I started this war…but at least they know what they're dying for. At least they know people will acknowledge it. Fudge would have let the people die for nothing. I wouldn't- I couldn't allow that." 

"You did it to save them?" 

"No, to honor them." Snape turned his head. He was dying. He could say it now. He could be honest, at least this one time. "Do you remember what you said, last spring? If ever they should come a time when you have to choose between what is right and what is easy? This was my choice. My way of remembering…and honoring. And not only Cedric, but also Lily, and even James…and countless others…all of them. To prove they're not just names." 

"That's what I thought." Albus said. He reached into his cloak and pulled out something. It fit in the palm of his hand and was shaped like a tear. He picked up the wine goblet and filled it. "Drink." 

"What is it?" 

"Life." Dumbledore answered. "Or something like it. Compliments of Fawkes." 

Severus titled his head, looking at the stone in his hand. His eyes glittered strangely in a mixture of fear and hunger. "You said you destroyed the Tear. You told me…" 

"I told a man I could not trust a lie to protect my interests. Just like you told a lie to keep the world guessing till the end." 

"Don't try to make it a heroic deed. I did it for spite. I wanted to prove that…" 

"It doesn't matter what you will tell me now, because you'll be lying." Dumbledore lifted up the goblet. "This is a one time cure Severus after this you'll free of you bind to this damned stone." His voice took a softer tone. "I couldn't just let you die." 

Snape smiled. "You lied then." 

"I learned from the best." The Headmaster whispered. His head was swimming with questions he knew Severus wouldn't answer. "But during all this time…what was the truth? What is the truth? Are you a Death Eater or a hero? Everything you've said, what is true and what are the lies?" 

"Dear Headmaster…" Severus laughed. "It's all truth." 

"Even the lies?" 

"Especially the lies." 

"Professor Snape?" Neville Longbottom murmured, raising his hand timidly. "Professor, my cauldron is melting." 

Kaiya Alchemy rubbed her temples tiredly. "You didn't dilute the snake venom did you, Neville?" 

"Of course, he didn't." Purred Professor S. Snape from the doorway of his classroom. The entire class, Kaiya included, jolted a little bit when they heard his voice. "To have done so would have required brains, something Mr. Longbottom lacks." Snape glided into the room, sneering at Potter and his dream team. Susan Bone stole a grin. "Thankfully what he lacks in brains he more then makes up for in stomach." 

"How…" Kaiya began softly. 

"I hope you'll forgive me, Kaiya." Dumbledore said, leaning against the doorframe. In his hand, he was tossing the Unicorn's Tear. "But I believe Severus should retake his position as Potions Master, now that his more pressing matters have been accomplishment. For the time being." 

Kaiya glanced at the Sorcerer's Stone then back to her father. "Are you?" 

"Immortal?" Severus finished for her. "No, just healed. Thanks to a Headmaster that lies, a phoenix and the Tear." 

The classroom snickered. Harry chuckled. And Kaiya went to Dumbledore who was calling for her. As she passed, she glanced down at Ron who was looking at her and Snape hatefully, almost. She glanced down to his left forearm where a bandage covered it. He had claimed he had burned himself during homework. She looked up at Snape then to Dumbledore. Together they walked out of the classroom and down the hall. 

"You know this isn't over." She said. "He's still considered the Prince by the Dark Lord. And he still has enemies." 

Dumbledore raised up a hand and listened; in the distance they could hear Snape's cold voice taking ten points from Hufflepuff for laughing and twenty from the Gryffindors. "Further more, ten points are deducted from you, Mr. Longbottom as well as detention." 

Dumbledore smiled. "Yes, but things are as they should be." 

**Epilogue. **

Jacqueline Eames didn't appear recognize the raven that was perched outside her cell window in Azkaban. She smiled at it conspiratorially. She stumbled to stand, tripping over weak legs and pulling insanely at her gray shirt. "My son." She called. "My son is the Raven…my sister is the Night…and my lord is death…" She cackled loudly. "Oh my son!" 

The Raven cawed and flew down. As the bird landed, it transformed, into a man in his early twenties. He was strikingly handsome, raven colored hair and eyes set against pale skin. He walked towards the door, checking for Dementors. There were none in sight. 

"Don't worry mother." The boy said softly. "He will pay for this." He kissed his mother's cheek once before pulling up the hood of his cloak. 

"Beware the Prince." She whispered. "He knows all, sees all, and hates all." 

Modred Snape took one last look at the shell of his mother. "Yes, mother but so do I. I promise you he shall pay in blood." 


End file.
